Inevitable
by lucy-yagami
Summary: Todo pasa por algo, y para Taichi Yagami no va a ser la excepcion. Su problema con las chicas desde el engaño de su novia, la llegada de una nueva alumna todo eso y mucho mas.
1. Encuentro

**Esta es mi nueva historia, espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Akiyoshi Hongo.**

* * *

Desde que su ahora ex novia le engañó con uno de sus compañeros de su equipo de futbol, Taichi empezó a generar un cierto desprecio hacia las mujeres con tan solo 17 años de edad, ya que según él estaba enamorado de verdad de esa chica.

Con este desprecio Taichi no utilizaba a las mujeres ni nada por el estilo, solamente las ignoraba como si no existieran en su mundo. Aunque era el capitán del equipo de futbol de su preparatoria y todas las chicas lo perseguía él no quería saber nada de ellas.

Un día como otro cualquiera, al parecer de Tai por supuesto, se dirigía a su clase cuando pasó por el despacho del director y vio a una chica de cabello anaranjado que le llamo un poco la atención ya que nunca había visto a una chica con ese color de pelo, pero tampoco le tomo la mayor importancia ya que se trataba de una chica.

Llegó a su respectiva clase, el profesor todavía no había llegado, por lo tanto se dirigió tranquilamente a su sitio al final de la clase al lado de la ventana, dejó sus cosas en la mesa y se sentó inclinando la silla hacia atrás y cerrando sus ojos como hacía cada mañana al llegar a clase. De pronto la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a dos personas una de ellas era el profesor de biología el cual también era el tutor de su clase, y la otra persona era la chica que había visto en el despacho del director.

-¡Buenos días alumnos!- dijo el profesor de forma animada.

-Buenos días profesor- contestaron los estudiantes.

-Bueno hoy tenemos que darle la bienvenida a una nueva compañera. Su nombre es Sora Takenouchi, y por favor trátenla bien.

- Espero que nos llevemos bien durante el año- dijo Sora de forma simpática a sus nuevos compañeros mostrando una sonrisa que inspiraba tranquilidad, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Tai que aunque estaba todo el rato mirando por la ventana con semblante aburrido, se fijaba de vez en cuando en su nueva compañera sin saber el porqué.

- Takenouchi por favor siéntate en el sitio libre al lado de Yagami- dijo el profesor.

Sora obediente se dirigió al sitio que le había dicho el profesor. Las clases estaban distribuidas con mesas de dos en dos, como en la clase de Tai eran impares, él se sentaba solo, y por lo tanto era el único sitio libre.

Con la llegada de Sora a su clase el día de Tai no estaba siendo muy bueno ya que tenía que tener a una chica sentada a su lado pero eso no acababa ahí.

-Yagami, como eres el delegado de la clase, te encargaras de enseñarle el centro a tu nueva compañera en el descanso.

-_Genial, lo que me faltaba. ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mi?-_ Pensó Taichi cuando escuchó al profesor.

-En fin ahora empezaremos con la clase, que ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo y en este curso el tiempo es oro chicos. Como terminamos la clase anterior los glúcidos…

Y así empezó un largo día para Taichi Yagami. Aunque la hora de biología le gustaba ya que las clases del profesor Yamada eran entretenidas el tener la presencia de una chica la cual le llamaba la atención le hacía sentir incómodo.

Por otra parte Sora estaba un poco nerviosa no sabía que tenía aquel chico sentado a su lado que le daban escalofríos, tal vez eran su semblante serio, sus ojos color chocolate vacíos en los cuales no podías encontrar nada.

Cuando llegó el descanso Tai se levantó de su silla cogió su mochila y esperó a que ella hiciera lo mismo.

-Sígueme- le dijo secamente sin tan solo mirarla. Sora lo obedeció y lo siguió.

Taichi ya le había mostrado la mitad del instituto aunque no se habían dirigido la palabra en todo el trayecto cosa que para Sora era insoportable por lo que decidió entablar una conversación.

-y… ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto ya que no sabía su nombre.

-y para que lo quieres saber ¿tú también me vas a acosar?- le contestó Tai de forma arrogante y sin mirarle a la cara.

- ¿Cómo? Tan solo te lo había preguntado porque vamos a ser compañeros y creo que tengo derecho a saberlo- le contestó Sora de una forma que a Taichi le sorprendió- además no quiero nada contigo

Eso sí que le sorprendió a Tai, era la primera chica que no quería nada con él, y eso de alguna forma le gustaba.

De pronto Sora se vio acorralada en la pared con los brazos de Tai a cada lado de su cuerpo y la cara de éste a una distancia corta pero no mucho de la suya, cosa que puso nerviosa a la chica.

-¿Estás segura?- le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado el chico de cabello alborotado. La verdad es que ni el sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero no lo pudo evitar.

- S-Si- dijo un poco nerviosa pero firme Sora al no saber lo que el moreno pretendía.

De repente Taichi se giro y volvió a caminar.

-Jajajaja- se iba riendo el moreno.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia?- Le preguntó la peli naranja con cierto enfado inflando sus mofletes cosa que hizo que el moreno se riera aun mas.

La verdad era que hacía tiempo que no se reía así y menos con una chica.

-jaja creías que te iba a hacer algo jajaja- le dijo en tono de burla el moreno

Sora solo le envió una mirada de pocos amigos, por lo que Tai le dijo:

-oh vamos no te enfades solo era una broma, por cierto me llamo Taichi Yagami- la verdad es que no sabía que le pasaba pero no podía tratar a Sora como a las demás chicas, era como especial, no la podía ignorar, es más había bromeado con ella!

Entonces un balón se dirigió hacia ellos y por sorpresa de Tai, Sora lo paró con el pecho y se lo envió con una patada al chico que lo había tirado hacia ellos.

-Hey! A la próxima ten más cuidado y mira a donde tiras- le dijo Sora con un poco de molestia, cosa que dejó a Tai con la boca abierta.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso? Quiero decir eh...- intento decir Tai aunque estaba demasiado sorprendido con la acción de la chica.

-Ah! Eso, es que antes jugaba al futbol- dijo la peli naranja sonriendo y rascándose la nuca. Eso dejó al moreno mas sorprendido todavía.

-_Esta chica está llena de sorpresas-_ pensó Taichi cuando la chica pasó por su lado.

-¿Seguimos?- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

- Si claro- contesto Tai un poco confuso y distraído ya que cuando la chica había pasado por su lado el había podido oler el dulce aroma que desprendía la chica.

Todos los estudiantes que estaban donde ellos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver lo sucedido y mas sorprendidos todavía cuando estaban viendo a Taichi Yagami hablando con una chica que no era su hermana!

En el resto del descanso habían empezado a hablar más animadamente habían ido a la cafetería y allí se habían comprado el almuerzo, él un bocadillo de bravas, y ella una hamburguesa. Sora le contó sobre su vida, los problemas con su madre, su afición al futbol. Mientras que Tai le contaba sobre el futbol, los estudios entre otras cosas. Entonces Sora notó algo y se lo dijo.

-Una cosa, esto… ¿Por qué nos mira todo el mundo?- le dijo con un poco de vergüenza ya que toda la cafetería estaba pendiente de ellos.

Taichi no sabía si contarle sobre lo sucedido con su ex novia y su problema con las chicas, pero la verdad era que cuando estaba con ella es como si la conociera de toda la vida, como si pudiera confiar, no sabía porque se comportaba así con ella pero se sentía bien y por eso decidió hacer una cosa.

-Ven vamos a un lugar más tranquilo- le dijo Tai.

-Pero si faltan apenas 5 minutos para que se acabe el descanso- le contestó Sora.

-Bueno pues hablamos después de clase.

Así sonó el timbre y todos se fueron a sus respectivas clases. Ahora les tocaba filosofía, asignatura que Tai odiaba, era demasiado aburrida, a quien le importaba lo que pensara Kant o Descartes, a él no. Pero ese día, al profesor se le ocurrió la genial idea de que hicieran un trabajo en parejas sobre un texto del autor que estaban dando que era Descartes. Las parejas se hicieron tal y como estaban distribuidos en clase por lo que Tai y Sora tenían que hacer el trabajo juntos, algo que el pensamiento de Tai lo tomo de forma alegre.

Cuando terminaron las clases, se fueron y casualmente Tai y Sora vivían cerca por lo que se fueron juntos a sus casas cuando iban de camino, Sora se acordó de lo que dijo Tai en el descanso y se lo dijo.

-Ah sí es verdad. Bueno entonces vamos al parque que está cerca de aquí.

Y así se fueron, Sora con la incertidumbre de lo que le iba a decir, y Taichi no sabía porque pero estaba nervioso.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, pronto pondré la continuación.

¿Que le dirá Taichi? y ¿que será lo que siente?

¿podrá superar lo de su ex novia?

**Sigan los puntos**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**REVIEWS**


	2. La Conversación

**Disclaimer: los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen, son de Akiyoshi Hongo, si no Tai y Sora se hubieran casado y sido felices toda su vida. **

* * *

Cuando llegaron al parque se sentaron en un banco, estaba empezando el atardecer así que el paisaje se veía realmente bonito.

-Oh! Mira Taichi que bonito el atardecer- dijo Sora con una sonrisa en su cara.

- Si bueno- dijo Tai sin mirarlo tan siquiera y un poco nervioso.

-En fin que era lo que querías decirme- dijo firmemente Sora ya que estaba curiosa por lo que le tenía que decir.

- Eem, si esto… bueno la verdad es que te conozco solo de hoy y la verdad es como si te conociera de toda la vida no sé porque- comenzó a decir el moreno- y de alguna forma sé que puedo confiar en ti y contarte cualquier cosa.

-Vaya… - susurró Sora

-Bueno lo que te tenía que decir es…- para Tai era difícil decirle a una chica lo que le pasaba con ella y más de cómo se lo tomaría- esto… quieres unirte al club de futbol?- dijo rápidamente el moreno sin saber el porqué se lo había dicho

-Es una buena oferta, lo pensaré, esto era lo que me tenías que decir me lo podías haber dicho antes- decía la pelirroja- bueno me voy hasta mañana!

-¡ESPERA!-gritó Tai, dejando sorprendida a Sora- en verdad no era eso lo que te quería decir- dijo el moreno haciendo que Sora hiciera una suave sonrisa como sabiendo que eso sucedería

-Entonces, ¿Qué es?

-Pues, la verdad toda esa gente de la cafetería nos miraba porque yo nunca estoy con chicas es más las evito e ignoro aunque siempre están encima de mí por ser el capitán del equipo de fútbol- dijo Tai mirando a los ojos a la pelirroja

-¿y eso porque?- dijo la pelirroja sin querer ser entrometida, sentándose al lado de Tai

-Desde que pillé a mi ahora ex novia con un miembro del equipo haciendo "cosas" dejé de prestarle atención a las chicas, las ignoraba y no podía estar con ellas, es como si construyera un muro que no las dejara entrar en mi cerebro, pero hoy tú has hecho una especie de grieta, al principio creía que eras como las demás pero luego he descubierto que eras distinta- concluyó Taichi

Sora estaba perpleja con lo que le había dicho el castaño aun estaba asimilando lo que había dicho.

-Así que por eso todo el mundo nos miraba…- decía Sora

-Sí, ahora existen dos opciones que podrían pasar mañana-dijo el moreno pensativo

-¿Cuáles?-preguntó Sora

-La primera que las chicas del instituto te odien por haberte acercado al gran jugador y capitán de futbol Taichi Yagami-decía Tai haciéndose el importante.

-Modestia aparte eh!-decía la pelirroja en plan de broma

-o… que te alaben por ser la nueva y la primera en bastante tiempo que consigue hablar conmigo- concluyó

-Me gusta más la segunda opción ¿sabes? jajajaja-dijo Sora para después empezar a reírse los dos- de todas formas ¿porque estabas tan nervioso para contarme esto?

-No lo sé, pensaba que no te lo tomarías bien ahora que sabes mi otro yo- dijo Tai un poco apenado.

-es normal que te sientas así, es un poco traumatizante encontrarte a tu novia con otro pero todo hay que superarlo ¿no?- le decía Sora para darle ánimo a su compañero.

-Sí-dijo mostrando una sonrisa que enseñaba sus blancos dientes

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de irnos a nuestras casas, mañana ya quedaremos para hacer el trabajo de filosofía, ¿te parece bien?

-Vale, hasta mañana Sora- se despidió el castaño moviendo su mano

Y así se fueron los dos hasta sus casas, sin saber que pasaría al día siguiente.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo se que es corto pero no estaba muy inspirada, prometo que el siguiente sera mejor.

Gracias al review de **Valechan92 **asi que por favor sigan el ejemplo de ella y dejen sus reviews sobretodo si son para mejorar mi historia.

Arigatou!

**SIGAN LOS PUNTOS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEWS**


	3. Notitas

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Digimon no son de mi propiedad pertenecen a Akiyoshi Hongo.**

* * *

_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE_

_-Buenos días Odaiba, son las 8:00 de la mañana y parece que hoy va a ser un buen…_

-Maldito despertador ¿porque existes?- decía un moreno con el pelo mas alborotado de lo habitual, pero al recordar porque lo había puesto le apareció una ligera sonrisa en la cara. Se levantó, se fue a la ducha como todas las mañanas, pero en ésta iba mas tranquilo ya que tenía tiempo de sobra.

Después se fue a la cocina a desayunar, donde ya se encontraba su familia a la que dejó sorprendida.

-Buenos días familia-saludó Tai alegre

-Tai, ¿tienes fiebre?- le preguntó su hermana pequeña poniendo una mano en su frente ya que no era normal que el moreno se levantara temprano.

-¿Qué dices enana?, me encuentro genial- decía con una sonrisa, algo que de alguna forma alegraba a su familia ya que desde que encontró a su novia con aquel muchacho, el mayor de los hermanos Yagami no sonreía.

Desayunaron tranquilamente, y Tai fue el primero en irse, ya que su hermana se iba con Takeru, aunque el moreno no se fue sin antes decirle a su hermana:

-Si te hace algo me lo dices y le daré su merecido- decía Tai alzando su puño

-No te preocupes hermano- dijo su hermana con una gotita en la frente.

El moreno se fue en dirección al parque donde había quedado la tarde anterior antes de irse cada uno a sus casas-

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-Bueno entonces mañana aquí a las 8:45 para ir a clases ¿vale?- decía una muy animada Sora._

_-Me parece bien, a las 8:45 en este parque- se dijo más para a sí mismo de modo que se acordara._

_-Hasta mañana Taichi- se despidió Sora dándole un beso en la mejilla y yéndose corriendo a su casa_

_-¡Hasta mañana!- se despidió Tai moviendo su mano_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Cuando Tai llegó al parque Sora ya estaba allí balanceándose en el columpio.

-Buenos días- saludo Sora poniéndose de pie.

-Buenos días, ¿nos vamos?

-Claro- le dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa

Durante todo el camino iban hablando de diferentes cosas, de las clases, el futbol entre otras cosas. Cuando llegaron la entrada estaba un poco llena de estudiantes como sucedía todas las mañanas aunque para Tai eso era nuevo ya que el siempre llegaba a penas 5 minutos antes de que suene el timbre.

Uno de esos estudiantes empujó sin querer a Sora haciendo que la pelirroja perdiera el equilibrio y cayera, sin embargo Taichi fue ágil y la sujetó quedando como si estuvieran abrazados.

Esta escena la vio Aya la ex novia de Tai, aunque ella no lo sabía ya que Tai no le había dicho nada de lo que había visto, y capitana de las animadoras del equipo de futbol, y la verdad es que no le agradó lo que estaba viendo por lo que fue directamente a ellos, cuando llegó ellos no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia ya que aun estaban en la misma posición y mirándose a los ojos.

-¡Taichi Yagami! ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo con _esta_?- le grito haciendo que los dos se dieran cuenta de la realidad.

-¿Perdón?, _esta_ es una persona y tiene nombre por si no lo sabías o es que tienes la cabeza vacía para saberlo- dijo Sora ya que no le había gustado como la había tratado.

Con lo que había dicho la pelirroja había captado la atención de todo el alumnado que estaba afuera los cuales se quedaron asombrados al ver como Sora le había contestado a Aya, la más popular y con la que nadie le replicaba nada.

-Sora no te metas en esto no tiene caso- le dijo Tai serio- y otra cosa, lo que haga o lo que deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia

-¡¿Cómo? Tai eres mi novio así que si es de mi incumbencia- decía la rubia alzando la voz

-Creo que desde que te vi con Tatsuya en el vestuario haciendo vuestras "cosas" nuestra relación se terminó, y si estas semanas que te he estado ignorando y sin estar contigo no te han sido una prueba suficiente para saberlo, ahora te lo digo, nuestra relación si se puede llamar así ha terminado- concluyó el moreno yéndose con Sora hacia su clase.

-¿Qué?, maldita esta me la vas a pagar nadie me trata así- decía Aya mientras se iba a su clase.

Cuando llegaron a su clase se sentaron en sus sillas a esperar al profesor.

-Y ¿quién es esa chica de antes?- preguntó Sora curiosa como siempre

-Aya Minamoto, la capitana de las animadoras y mi ahora ex novia- dijo Tai- de todas formas yo de ti tendría cuidado de ahora en adelante

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Aya tiene una muy buena reputación aquí, todo el mundo quiere ser como ella ya que es la más popular, y el haberle contestado como tú lo has hecho pues puede hacer que todo el mundo se ponga en tu contra

-Vaya… no le tengo miedo- le dijo a Tai con una sonrisa

-Bueno de todas formas ten cuidado ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo el moreno con un tono de preocupación, ya que no sabía bien hasta que punto podía llegar Aya.

En ese momento llegó el profesor ese día a primera hora les tocaba la asignatura de Historia, por lo que en el pensamiento de Tai apareció un: "_genial historia para empezar el día" _claro está que era en un tono irónico.

Como estaba tan aburrido decidió hacer origami pero con el papel que utilizaba escribía y se lo daba a Sora la figura disimulaba la nota delante del profesor.

La primera tenia forma de grulla y decía:

_Sora me aburre mucho esta clase _

La chica se rio por lo bajo para que no lo escuchara el profesor y le contestó, esta vez ella hizo una flor.

_Lo sé pero no podemos hacer nada jaja_

Tai hizo un dragón esta vez. (N/A: lo sé esa hoja da para mucho xD)

_Al final, ¿a qué club te inscribirás?_

Sora como veía que la hoja ya no daba para más la dobló dos veces y se la pasó.

_No lo sé, pero he pensado en el de tenis, porque en el de futbol puedo correr peligro con esa amiga tuya ¬¬_

Tai hizo la misma acción que su compañera.

_Primero, Aya no es mi amiga, y segundo de alguna forma me parece bien tu decisión aunque se te da bien el futbol el pase de ayer fue muy bueno._

Sora le contestó

_Bueno así estaremos más entretenidos podremos ir a ver el partido del otro no te parece, además podemos quedar para practicar un rato si te parece bien claro y así te daré una paliza jaja_

Tai al leerlo no pudo evitar una carcajada que hizo que el profesor lo tirara fuera de clase por molestar.

Al terminar la clase Sora salió a verlo y le pidió disculpas porque ella había causado que se riera

-No es culpa tuya yo empecé con lo de las notas- le dijo Taichi con una sonrisa

La siguientes clases pasaron con normalidad, hasta que llegó el descanso, donde fueron a almorzar a la cafetería, allí estaban charlando cuando un chico se les acercó.

-Hey Yagami –dijo un chico de tez morena

-¿Qué quieres Tatsuya?- dijo Tai indiferente pero con un tono de molestia

-El entrenador te llama, dice que vayas a los vestuarios- le dijo el chico

-Ahora iré

Cuando llegaron, por supuesto Sora le había acompañado, la pelirroja se tuvo que quedar afuera ya que iba a ser una conversación privada.

**Dentro del despacho**

-Bueno Yagami, lo primero es que hoy el entrenamiento será mas tarde porque tengo que resolver unos asuntos personales- empezó el entrenador- por lo tanto como eres el capitán te toca avisarles a todos los componentes del equipo.

-De acuerdo- contesto el moreno sin darle importancia

-Aclarado esto, lo segundo es que he arreglado un amistoso para este fin de semana, por lo que aun nos queda toda la semana para prepararnos, asi que te quería pedir el favor como chico responsable que eres de reunir al equipo y que les des una charla para que toda esta semana hagan unos buenos entrenamientos, para que esta tarde ya empecemos en serio.

-Pero, como vamos a jugar un partido tan pronto, hay algunos que todavía no tienen el nivel, o la resistencia para jugar.

-Es un amistoso no ocurre nada, así veremos como estáis en el campo, no todo se ve en los entrenamientos Tai.

-Está bien…

**Mientras fuera del despacho.**

-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí- dijo una rubia con un montón de chicas detrás de ellas, por lo que Sora dedujo que se trataba del equipo de animadoras.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Sora con una mirada de pocos amigos, la cual respondió sin dudarlo Aya.

-Ais Takenouchi, por lo que veo no te sabes las reglas de este instituto ¿verdad?

-¿Qué reglas?- decía la pelirroja incrédula

-La primera y más importante no puedes quitarme a MI novio- dijo Aya recalcando el "mi"

-¿Perdona?, pero yo no te he quitado nada, has sido tú solita al revolcarte con otro y engañar a Taichi

-¿Qué has dicho zorra?-dijo Aya cogiendo a Sora del pelo y tirándola hacia atrás, con lo que Sora dio un pequeño grito- no te vuelvas a acercar a Tai nunca más me oyes- estirando un poco más su pelo

-Aunque me separes de él, Tai no volverá contigo ¿sabías? O es que la única neurona de tu cabeza no lo pensó

En ese momento Tai salió del despacho y vio lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Aya suéltala inmediatamente- dijo Tai con una mirada que intimidó a la chica haciendo que la soltara inmediatamente- ahora lárguense de aquí

-Nos vamos porque yo quiero, no porque tu nos lo digas- le dijo Aya pasando por al lado de la pelirroja y dándole un golpe hombro con hombro- a la próxima no te librarás

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Tai preocupado- te dije que tuvieras cuidado

-Estoy bien no te preocupes en serio- le contesto con una sonrisa Sora- bueno que era lo que quería tu entrenador

Y así se fueron hacia su clase, en el camino Tai le conto lo del cambio de hora y acerca del partido del fin de semana.

-Que bien así podré ver que tan bueno eres jugando, por supuesto que si metes un gol me lo dedicas ¿no?- decía Sora emocionada

-Claro jaja- decía Tai riéndose por la emoción de la pelirroja.

Al terminar las clases, Tai y Sora quedaron esa tarde para empezar con el trabajo de filosofía, ya que Tai tenía el entrenamiento mas tarde y Sora todavía no empezaba con el tenis.

* * *

Buenas Tardes!

¿Y? ¿Que les pareció? Ahora la intriga es que pasará en esa tarde haciendo es "aburrido" trabajo de filosofia, pues... ni yo misma lo se jajaja

Bueno gracias a **Valechan92 y a Ivymon **por sus reviews, asi que los demas sigan el ejemplo de estos dos lectores y dejen sus reviews sobretodo si son para mejorar mi historia :D

**SIGAN LOS PUNTOS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	4. Trabajo

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes que aparecen no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Akiyoshi Hongo. La historia si que me pertenece.**

* * *

Habían quedado a las 4.30 para hacer el trabajo ya que ese día habían terminado las clases a las dos del mediodía, y lo harían en la casa de Tai.

Como Sora era muy puntual, llegó unos minutos antes de la hora acordada, tocó al timbre y le abrió Yuuko, la madre de Tai.

-Hola, ¿se encuentra Taichi?- preguntó Sora

-Espera ahora lo llamo, ¡TAICHI!

-¿Qué quieres mama?-le pregunto el moreno

-Te buscan- contesto Yuuko

-Ya voy- dijo Tai dirigiéndose a la puerta- Oh! Sora ya estás aquí pasa, mama ella es Sora tenemos que hacer un trabajo.

-Uy Tai, no sabía que tenías una novia tan guapa- dijo la madre de Tai mirando a Sora

-¡MAMA! ¡Sora no es mi novia!- dijo sonrojado, mientras Sora estaba cabizbaja intentando no mostrar su sonrojo.

-Bueno, voy a haceros la merienda- terminó por decir Yuuko para después dirigirse a la cocina a prepararles algo para comer.

Sora y Tai se fueron a la habitación de este, donde Sora se pudo fijar de que tenía dos guitarras, una acústica y la otra era una Gibson Les Paul.

-¿Tocas la guitarra?- le preguntó Sora

-Sí, los fines de semana trabajo en un bar tocando con un grupo- le contestó Tai sin importancia- si quieres puedes venir algún día a oírnos

-¡Claro!¿Tocarías algo ahora mientras que tu madre trae la merienda?- le pidió

-creo que te falta algo- dijo Tai riéndose

-eem… Por favor- le contestó con una sonrisa

-Está bien- le dijo con una sonrisa también

-Taichi cogió la guitarra acústica y empezó a tocar una melodía mientras que miraba a Sora y viceversa.

En el momento que terminó de tocar su hermana entró en la habitación con la merienda.

-Creía que estaban haciendo un trabajo- dijo Hikari haciendo que el bonito momento que habían hecho se esfumara

-Sin el estómago lleno no se puede rendir y menos si es filosofía, ahora fuera enana- le dijo echándola de su habitación

-Ya te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así- le dijo a su hermano con molestia

-ya ya, ahora fuera que tenemos que trabajar

**AFUERA DE LA HABITACIÓN**

-¡Mama!

-Dime Kari- le dijo su madre desde la cocina, mientras que la menor de los Yagami se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba su madre

-creo que ahí-apuntando con el dedo pulgar a la habitación de su hermano- hay tema y del bueno- terminó de decir con una risilla

-¿Tú crees?- le dijo su madre riéndose también

**DENTRO DE LA HABITACIÓN**

-Disculpa a Kari, a veces es un poco molesta- dijo Tai rascándose la nuca

-No importa, en fin, vamos a merendar y a empezar con esto- decía la chica mientras sacaba su libro de Descartes.

-Tienes razón

Merendaron y aproximadamente a las 5:00PM empezaron con su trabajo, que se trataba de leer unos textos del autor, sacar el tema del que hablaba y luego explicar las ideas principales del texto relacionándolo con su filosofía para luego exponerlo en delante de sus compañeros.

-Bien, leamos cada uno el texto y vemos que es lo que hemos entendido ¿vale?- propuso Sora

-Me parece bien- le contestó el chico

Cada uno leyó el primer texto, pero era como si no hubieran leído nada.

-¿has pillado algo?- le pregunto Taichi un poco desesperado porque no había entendido nada del texto

-eeh, bueno en el primer párrafo… no, no he pillado nada de lo que dice jajaja- dijo Sora riéndose porque ninguno había entendido nada- bueno vamos a ir párrafo por párrafo y vamos viendo e intentando entender

-está bien

De esta forma poco a poco iban entendiendo el texto, aunque les costaba más tiempo.

Pronto se hicieron las 7:30 y de los tres textos que tenían que hacer, el primero ya estaba acabado, y el segundo le faltaba poco por lo que tendrían que quedar otro día.

Tai se preparó para ir al entrenamiento de futbol, el cual era a las 8:30 pero había quedado con el equipo antes para darles la charla para el partido del sábado.

-Adiós mama me voy al entrenamiento, ya volveré

-Adiós señora Yagami, estaba muy buena la merienda

-Me alegro Sora, hasta luego

Así se fueron los dos Tai acompaño a Sora hasta el parque, donde volvieron a quedar para irse juntos al instituto al día siguiente. Luego Tai se fue hacia el instituto para darle la charla a su equipo. Cuando llegó la mayor parte del equipo ya estaba allí, pero esperó a que estuvieran todos para empezar la charla.

En cuanto estuvo el equipo al completo, Tai empezó a hablar.

-Bueno ante todo esto ha sido una petición del entrenador para que os diga, primero que el sábado a la tarde hay partido, a las seis. Y segundo, aunque todavía no hemos empezado la liga, este partido a pesar de ser un simple amistoso, no deja de ser importante, ya que esto nos sirve tanto para mejorar como equipo como individualmente, ya que hay personas que se han unido este año y todavía no tienen un nivel adecuado, pero para eso están los entrenamientos, por eso en nombre del entrenador y el mío por supuesto, os pedimos que os esforcéis al máximo en los entrenamientos para poder mejorar y ganar a cualquiera que se nos ponga delante ¿de acuerdo?-terminó de hablar Tai

-¡Sí capitán!-dijeron todos al unísono

Más tarde llegó el entrenador y empezaron a entrenar. A las 10 Tai después de una refrescante ducha en los vestuarios al terminar el entrenamiento se iba cansado a su casa, cuando un chico rubio pasó por su lado corriendo yendo en la misma dirección que él pero no le tomó mucha importancia y siguió su camino a casa. Sin embargo, en el trayecto tenía que pasar por la calle que era perpendicular a la de Sora, y allí vio al rubio que anteriormente había visto junto con Sora hablando, aunque parecía que estaban alzando la voz por lo que Tai decidió ir a ver qué era lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?¿Te está molestando?- le preguntó Tai a la chica

-¡Tai! no pasa nada ya se iba

-¿perdón? Pero quien eres tú y de que conoces a MI chica- le dijo el rubio a Tai

-Yamato, ya te lo he dicho miles de veces ¡Yo ya no soy tu novia! Te lo dejé claro hace unas semanas- le decía Sora, con un poco de desesperación ya que Yamato no entendía las cosas- además ya estoy con otra persona señalando al moreno

-¡QUÉ!- gesticuló Tai, cosa que no vio el rubio al estar mirando a Sora, mientras que esta le decía con la mirada que le siguiera el rollo- eh… si yo soy su nueva pareja, asi que si no te importa me gustaría hablar con mi novia- dijo Tai sin creer lo que estaba haciendo

-Si así que ya te puedes ir Matt- dijo Sora

El rubio se fue aun sin asimilar lo que le había dicho la pelirroja.

-Pero ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso?-Le decía Tai a Sora que no le tomaba importancia al asunto

-Lo siento pero tenía que hacerlo, además no importa el está en otro instituto.

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Tai y Sora iban camino al instituto hablando de cosas triviales como siempre, cuando llegaron aun no estaba el profesor, por lo que se sentaron al final como siempre y esperaron. No tardó mucho en que llegara el profesor pero no iba solo.

-Buenos días alumnos- saludó el profesor.

-Buenos días profesor- le contestaron todos a la vez

-Hoy tenemos a un alumno nuevo, se llama Yamato Ishida así que como siempre pórtense bien con él, y por favor Tai como delegado enséñale el centro- terminó de decir

-menos mal que iba a otro instituto eh Sora- le susurró Tai

Mientras el rubio no apartaba la vista de ellos, y Sora parecía que estaba en shock.

* * *

Bueno aquí otro capítulo. Espero que les guste y que hayan disfrutado de él.

Ahora que pasará, Aya esta contra Sora y hará lo imposible por separarla de Tai. Ahora ha aparecido Yamato para conseguir el amor de Sora otra vez, pero Tai y Sora delante de Matt son novios ¿como lo harán? ¿Qué pasará ahora? pues no lo sé pero ya lo verán en el próximo capítulo.

Si les ha gustado dejen sus reviews, si no pues recomendarles esta historia a vuestros enemigos.

**SIGAN LOS PUNTOS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	5. ¿novios El instituto se entera

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes que aparecen no son de mi propiedad, sino de Akiyoshi Hongo. La historia está hecha sin animo de lucro solo para entretenerme en el verano y la historia si que es mía.**

* * *

-Menos mal que iba a otro instituto, ¿eh Sora?- dijo Tai de forma irónica, haciendo que Sora saliera del estado de shock.

-Yo no sabía nada de esto, por eso vino ayer a mi casa…- dijo pensativa

-Pues ya me dirás tú que haremos con la fantástica idea que se te ocurrió ayer- le dijo el moreno

-Pues… seguir hasta el final, fingiremos un par de días y luego diremos que hemos roto y ya está- le dijo la pelirroja con simpleza

-Para ti es todo muy fácil…- dijo Tai en un susurro- _encima en el descanso tengo que enseñarle el instituto, ¿Cuándo pararán de venir nuevos?_-pensaba el moreno

Las tres primeras horas de la mañana fueron tranquilas, las chicas andaban detrás de Yamato, comentando lo guapo que era entre otras cosas, cosa que para Tai y Sora les era indiferente. Cuando llego el descanso…

-Tai, siento dejarte solo con Yamato, pero tengo que ir a hablar con el entrenador del club de tenis- le dijo a Tai, mientras él esperaba a que Ishida saliera de clase.

-No te preocupes- le contestó Tai

-Bueno, ¡hasta luego!- se despidió Sora.

Cinco minutos después de que Sora se fuera, Matt apareció, y Tai se dispuso a enseñarle el instituto. Cuando ya le había enseñado la mitad, el rubio se paró, mientras que Tai lo hizo unos pasos más adelante.

-Y ahora, ¿Qué pasa?- le dijo Tai

-Me gustaría que empezáramos de nuevo, ayer no empezamos bien que digamos. Así que, soy Yamato Ishida, pero me puedes decir Matt- le dijo el rubio tendiéndole la mano y mostrando una sonrisa

-Taichi Yagami- le contestó dándole la mano, aunque no parecía muy confiado- en fin sigamos que no queda mucho para que se acabe el descanso

Matt iba a contestar, cuando se vio a cierta pelirroja corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡TAII!-gritó Sora

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó el moreno algo sorprendido

-¿A que no sabes qué?- le decía Sora

-Pues no- le dijo Tai cómicamente

-Me han aceptado en el club de tenis- le dijo la pelirroja contenta, dando saltitos

-Que bien, me alegro por ti- le dijo Tai con una sonrisa

-No os vais a dar un beso de saludo y esas cosas- dijo inesperadamente Matt

-¡¿Qué?- dijeron al unísono, mientras que el rubio les dedicaba una mirada de incertidumbre

-Si Tai porque no me das un beso como siempre haces- decía Sora

-eh si claro- le contestó Tai

Se iban acercando poco a poco, mientras Tai pensaba:"_es solo un beso no pasa nada ¿verdad?"_. Cuando ya estaban a pocos centímetros, se escuchó una voz chillona conocida por Tai y Sora.

-¿Qué demonios se supone que estáis haciendo?-preguntó Aya interrumpiendo el momento, mientras que Tai hacia un gesto de molestia.

-Estaban a punto de besarse- le contestó el rubio

-¡Eso ya lo estaba viendo!- gritaba Aya histérica

-Entonces para que preguntas- le dijo Sora

-Te dije que no te acercaras a Tai ¿recuerdas?-le dijo acercándose a ella-por lo que veo no, porque estabas a punto de besarte con él

-Yo puedo hacer lo que se me dé en gana, tú no eres quien para decirme lo que puedo hacer y lo que no- le contestó Sora con una mirada de pocos amigos

-Además son novios, y besarse es lo más normal si son pareja- dijo Matt, pero cuando alguno iba a hablar sonó el timbre y se tuvieron que ir a sus respectivas clases.

Las siguientes clases pasaron con normalidad hasta la hora de salida, donde Sora y Tai quedaron en terminar esa tarde el trabajo de filosofía, aunque esa vez lo harían en la casa de Sora.

En otra parte se encontraba Yamato, que estaba esperando a alguien.

-Hola- saludo Yamato a una rubia

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-le contesto ésta indiferentemente

-Por lo que he visto, tu tampoco quieres que esos dos estén juntos ¿me equivoco?-le dijo el rubio a la chica.

-y con eso que es lo que me intentas decir-le contestó Aya

-pues que te puedo ayudar si quieres a separarlos- le sugirió

-y con esto ¿qué ganas tu?- le preguntó la rubia

-Bueno tú podrías estar con Tai y yo con Sora- le dijo con simpleza

-me parece bien- le contestó la chica

Mientras con Tai y Sora, iban camino a sus casas a comer.

-Entonces ¿esta tarde quedamos para terminar el trabajo?-dijo Tai

-Si, a las 4:30 en mi casa ¿vale?-le contestó Sora

Así se fueron cada uno a su casa.

En casa de Sora, cuando llegó no había nadie, se dirigió a la cocina y vio una nota en la nevera.

"_Sora hoy llegaré tarde a casa porque tengo que solucionar unos asuntos del trabajo._

_Te he dejado comida en la nevera para que la calientes._

_Te quiero_

_Mama"_

-Como siempre…Bueno así estaremos más tranquilos con el trabajo- se dijo así misma.

Por otra parte, cuando Tai llegó a su casa su madre ya estaba sirviendo la comida.

-Hola familia- dijo Tai dejando la mochila en su habitación

-Hola Tai- dijeron todos los miembros de su familia.

En cuanto Tai se sentó empezaron a comer y su madre como curiosa que es le preguntó por Sora.

-Tai, ¿hoy va a venir tu novia?

El moreno casi se atraganta por lo que empezó a toser, y su hermana que estaba a su lado le dio golpes en la espalda mientras se reía.

-Hijo no sabía que tuvieras novia- le dijo su padre

-¡Que Sora no es mi novia!-grito Tai un poco molesto

-ya ya…- dijo Kari, mientras que su hermano le dirigía una mirada asesina

-Además hoy no viene, hemos quedado en su casa-dijo el moreno con simpleza.

Terminaron de comer y pronto se hicieron las 4:15 por lo que Tai se preparó para ir a la casa de la pelirroja.

-Adiós mama, me voy, ya volveré- se despidió el moreno

-Adiós hijo, no vuelvas muy tarde- le contestó su madre

Después de andar unos minutos Tai llegó a la casa de Sora, tocó al timbre y como si hubiera estado esperando detrás de la puerta a que llegara, se abrió la puerta rápidamente dejando ver a una pelirroja con una sudadera y unos vaqueros, ya que cuando llegó a su casa se quitó el uniforme y se puso cómoda.

-Que rápida- dijo Tai con una sonrisa

-Si jeje- contestó la pelirroja- pasa no te quedes ahí sino no haremos nada

Tai entró y se dirigieron a la habitación de la chica.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?- le preguntó al moreno

-No gracias- le contestó

Así se pusieron a terminar ese "odioso" trabajo como lo denominaba Tai. Cuando ya solo les faltaba un par de párrafos del último texto, ya eran las 6:00 de la tarde por lo que decidieron tomar un descanso.

Estaban merendando cuando Tai sacó el tema del partido del sábado.

-Entonces, ¿el sábado iras a ver al guapo capitán del equipo?- dijo Tai en tono sugerente, mientras que Sora se reía.

-He de suponer que te referirás al del otro equipo- dijo mientras aumentaba su risa

-Que sepas que eso me ha ofendido- decía el moreno mientras hinchaba sus mofletes-ahora te vas a enterar

-¿Qué…?- Sora no alcanzó a terminar la frase porque Tai se había puesto encima de ella a hacerle cosquillas.

-Tai jajaja para jajaja- decía Sora que no paraba de reírse por las cosquillas que le hacía Tai

-Pararé cuando retires lo que has dicho- dijo el moreno mientras le hacía más cosquillas. De pronto oyeron la puerta.

-Qué raro hay mas zapatos de lo habitual- se decía la señora Takenouchi

Mientras dentro de la habitación.

-Rápido, haz como si estuvieras haciendo el trabajo o algo-le decía Sora

-Pero…-Tai no pudo acabar porque se abrió la puerta

-Hola Sora, ya he llegado- dijo la madre de la pelirroja, mientras que esta miraba al moreno- no sabía que teníamos visita

-Mama este es Taichi Yagami, un compañero del instituto ha venido para hacer un trabajo- le dijo Sora a su madre

-Encantado de conocerla señora Takenouchi-dijo Tai mientras se ponía de pie

-Igualmente-dijo la madre de Sora- si necesitáis algo estoy en el salón

-No te preocupes mamá- le dijo la pelirroja

Cuando la mujer salió de la habitación, Sora suspiró.

-Buff, menos mal- dijo la chica

-Ahora es cuando me dices que es lo que ocurre- decía Tai

-Si mi madre nos hubiera visto como estábamos aunque no era nada malo hubiera montado un escándalo, tiene pensamientos algo anticuados y eso- dijo la pelirroja

-Entiendo, bueno acabemos esto de una vez y así ya nos olvidamos de este odioso trabajo- dijo el moreno.

Así continuaron haciendo el trabajo, y después de 45 minutos después acabaron, y Tai se despidió, para irse a su casa.

-Adiós señora Takenouchi, gracias por todo- le dijo Tai a la madre Sora

-Adiós Taichi, vuelve cuando quieras- le contesto la mujer educadamente

Cuando el moreno ya salió de la casa de Sora, la pelirroja se dirigió a donde estaba su madre.

-Parece buen chico, mejor que con el que estabas antes- le dijo su madre.

-Si crees que Tai es mi novio, estás equivocada, solo somos amigos. Y lo de Yamato es algo aparte- le contesto su hija a lo que la madre solo le sonrió ya que conocía a su hija a pesar de que tuvieran algunas discusiones.

Mientras Tai que iba camino a su casa, iba pensando en Sora aunque él no sabía el porqué, y si lo sabía no quería asumirlo. De pronto vio a un grupo de chicos que parecían que estaban molestando a alguien, por lo que se acercó un poco y vio que los chicos pertenecían a su instituto y algunos eran miembros del equipo de futbol.

-¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo?-dijo el moreno con cara de pocos amigos al ver lo que estaban haciendo algunos de sus compañeros

-¡Yagami!-dijeron todos los presentes menos uno que estaba en el suelo con algo de miedo.

-¡Iros de aquí! y que sea la última vez que le hacéis algo a este chico o a cualquiera ¿entendido?-gritó Tai con enfado, haciendo que los chicos se fueran corriendo-¡Vosotros tres!- dijo señalando a los miembros de su equipo- mañana no os saltéis el entrenamiento os lo advierto

-Si capitán- dijeron los tres algo temerosos

-¿Estás bien?-le dijo Tai amablemente

-eh… si- dijo el chico aun en el suelo, mientras que Tai le ofrecía su mano para ayudarle a levantarse, la cual aceptó

-Soy Taichi Yagami- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa

-Koushiro Izumi, pero me puedes decir Izzi-dijo el pelirrojo ya más tranquilo

-No te preocupes ya no te volverán a molestar

-Gracias, pídeme lo que quieras para agradecerte de verdad- le dijo Izzi

-No hace falta enserio- le dijo el moreno

-Insisto

-Bueno pensaré en algo y ya te lo diré, ahora me tengo que ir que me esperan en casa- dijo Tai

-Vale, hasta luego- se despidió el pelirrojo

Cuando llegó a su casa su padre no había llegado todavía por lo que se sentó en el sofá junto con su hermana a ver la televisión.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido con Sora eh?-le dijo su hermana con una mirada pícara

-No moleste Hikari, que si no hablaremos de cierto rubio- dijo Tai haciendo que su hermana mostrara un cierto sonrojo, mientras que él se reía.

Un rato después llegó su padre y se pusieron a cenar.

-¿Ya habéis acabado el trabajo?- le pregunto su padre a Tai

-Si, por cierto el sábado tengo partido aunque es un amistoso, e irá Sora así que no la atosiguéis que os conozco- dijo el moreno dirigiendo una mirada de advertencia a su familia.

-Vale hijo tampoco es para tanto, y un poco mas y nos avisas el mismo sábado- le dijo su madre.

-Ya es que ayer llegué bastante cansado y se me olvido jeje- le contesto Tai

Terminaron de cenar y Tai se fue a su habitación, donde cogió la guitarra acústica empezó a componer una canción la cual pensaba tocar el sábado por la noche.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Cuando llegaron al instituto como todas las mañanas, Sora notó que la observaban más de lo habitual.

-Esto es raro- dijo Sora más para sí misma, aunque Tai alcanzó a oír

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó haciendo que la pelirroja se asustara ya que ésta no pensaba que la había oído

-La gente me mira y eso no me gusta- le dijo la chica

-Bueno eso será porque ayer tu amiguito Matt- haciendo retintín en "Matt"- dijo que éramos novios ¿no te acuerdas?- terminó de decir el moreno

-Pues hay que hacer algo, no me gusta ser el centro de atención- dijo Sora algo desesperada

-Bueno ahora toca historia, es la clase perfecta para pensar en algo- dijo Tai con su habitual sonrisa.

-Tu tan gracioso como siempre- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo

-Pero mira ya te he hecho sonreír- le dijo Tai mientras iban hacia su clase siendo mirados por todos.

* * *

Holaaaa!

¿Como estáis? Yo con una calor impresionante ademas estoy con la señora regla así que imagínense.

En fin aquí otro capitulo de mi fantástica historia (anda que no me tiro flores) si les ha gustado dejen un review como muestra de ello y si no pues recomendarsela a vuestros enemigos.

Gracias a vuestros reviews del capítulo anterior **Valechan92** y a **Ivymon ** así que sigan el ejemplo de estos dos lectores.

Gracias por leer!

**Sigan los puntos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	6. Nuevos conocidos, pelea y beso!

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes que aparecen no son de mi propiedad, en cambio la historia si.**

* * *

Se encontraban en la clase de historia, y como era de esperar nadie estaba poniendo atención a lo que decía el profesor, a excepción de una sola persona, que para la mayor parte de la preparatoria era identificado como "el _friki_", él era Koushiro Izumi, Izzi para los conocidos. Izzi tenía un año menos que todos los de su clase, con algunos se llevaba más de un año ya que eran repetidores, la razón de esto es que él era superdotado, por lo que lo subieron de curso cuando estaba en la secundaria.

Por otra parte, al final de la clase se encontraban Tai y Sora pensando en algún plan para terminar con toda esa falsa de que eran novios sin que nadie se diera cuenta de que lo era.

Como Tai no era muy bueno pensando, miraba a su clase y veía como todos estaban haciendo de todo menos prestar atención, unos estaban mirando por la ventana, otros estaban dibujando, cargados en la mesa intentando no dormirse entre otras cosas, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue que si que había alguien que estaba escuchando al profesor.

-¿Cómo es posible que esté escuchando al profesor sin aburrirse?- le dijo Tai a su compañera con voz bajita para que no le escuchara el profesor.

-Y yo que sé le gustará la asignatura- le contestó la pelirroja- ¿lo conoces?

-Más o menos, le salvé ayer de unos chicos de aquí, se llama… a ver cómo era…- decía el moreno mientras que Sora rodaba los ojos- ah sí, se llama Izzi- dijo por fin Tai- no soy muy bueno con los nombres ¿vale?

-No si ya… bueno ¿has pensado algo?- le dijo Sora

-No se me ocurre nada- le contestó Tai

-Pues hay que hacer algo, porque como comprenderás no me quiero quedar calva- le dijo Sora mientras que su compañero hacia una cara de no comprender lo último que había dicho- por si no lo sabes cuando las chicas pelean se cogen del pelo

-aaah, entiendo, siento ser tan irresistible para las chicas- le dijo Tai con una sonrisa

-ya ya modestia aparte eh- le contesto Sora

De repente se oyó un ruido agudo, era el director que iba a hablar por megafonía.

-_Siento interrumpir las clases a los profesores, pero esto va dirigido a los estudiantes de último año, por favor en el descanso vayan al salón de actos para hacer una reunión. Gracias por atenderme._

-Bueno un día más sin descanso- dijo Tai para después dejar un suspiro, a lo que Sora no pudo evitar soltar una risilla.

Llegó la hora del descanso y todos los alumnos de último año se dirigieron al salón de actos donde ya se encontraba el director del centro junto con los dos tutores de los dos bachilleratos (N/A: el de ciencias y el de letras). Cuando ya estuvieron todos el director empezó a hablar.

-Bueno, como sabréis navidad es dentro de poco, y el instituto ha decidido hacer una especie de feria o festival para un colegio cercano a este centro. Habrá paraetas de comida y con juegos entre otras cosas. Por lo tanto como vosotros sois los de último año, seréis los responsables de este evento. Cada curso se ocupara de una cosa diferente, el delegado de cada clase se encargará de distribuir a cada quién. Eso era una cosa, por otra parte también quería hablaros sobre la graduación, ya está la fecha puesta y se ha decidido que será después de las pruebas de acceso a la universidad, el 22 de junio que será viernes. La ceremonia se hará aquí en este salón de actos, la cena os lo dejo que lo planifiquéis vosotros. Eso es todo ya os podéis marchar- terminó de decir el director.

-Antes de que os marchéis- dijo Tai haciendo que todo el mundo le tomara atención- hoy a las 2 quedaros para planificarlo todo ¿vale?- dijo el moreno a lo que todo el alumnado que estaba asintió.

Como todavía quedaban 10 minutos de descanso, se fueron al patio donde Tai se fijó de que Izzi está solo almorzando, por lo que decide ir junto con Sora, a hacerle compañía.

-¡Hola!- dijo Tai haciendo que el pelirrojo se sorprendiera- tranquilo, no te voy a hacer nada. Veo que siempre almuerzas solo

-Si- dijo Izzi algo tímido

-Pues a partir de ahora ya no lo harás solo- le dijo Sora con una sonrisa- ¿verdad Tai?

-Si- dijo el moreno también sonriendo, a lo que Izzi solo pudo sonreír también- por cierto necesitamos tu ayuda

-Si lo que quieras- le dijo el pelirrojo

Así Tai le contó lo que estaba sucediendo, la aparición de Matt, la falsa de que eran novios.

-Por lo que necesitamos un plan, para deshacer esta mentira- terminó por decir Sora

-Entiendo- dijo pensativo Izzi- entonces queréis "romper" y luego seguir como amigos y que nadie se dé cuenta de que era una falsa

-Exacto, pero no sabemos cómo- dijo Tai

-Pues sencillo- dijo el pelirrojo, a lo que Tai y Sora pusieron una cara de incertidumbre- solo tenéis que montar una pequeña escena por la cual rompáis

- Buena idea, solo falta saber que escena será- dijo Sora pensativa

-Le encanta todo esto de improvisar- le dijo bajito Tai a Izzi, a lo que este último se rió

-No creas que no te he oído- dijo Sora- en fin mañana acabaremos con todo esto y así no acabaré calva- continuó hablando la pelirroja a lo que Izzi mostro una cara de "WTF"

-No te preocupes, cosas de chicas- dijo Taichi con una gota en la frente

Así se pasaron los diez minutos y tuvieron que entrar a clase, en esa hora les tocaba filosofía y por lo tanto Tai y Sora debían exponer su trabajo, por suerte para ellos habían analizado bien los textos y el profesor les puso un 7 a cada uno aunque los trabajos en si no contaban para la nota final si servían para redondear.

A las dos del mediodía se reunieron todos en una clase como se había acordado en el descanso, allí se propusieron todas las paraetas que iban a ser en el evento, y quienes iban a estar en cada una. Tai iba a estar en una donde pondrían una portería pequeña y los niños lanzarían, mientras que Sora iba a estar pintando las caras a los niños. Izzi por su parte sería el encargado de la música del festival, junto con Matt que haría una especie de mini concierto con su banda. Aya por su parte se encargaría de que todo estuviera en orden ya que no servía para nada más, porque no se quería romper una uña.

Después de haber aclarado todo, cada uno se fue a sus respectivas clases, ya que ahora se venían los finales del primer trimestre y se tenían que preparar. Al salir, Sora vio algo que de alguna forma no le gustó mucho y fue ver a Matt junto con Aya hablando en un lugar apartado, no es que tuviera celos pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza de que podrían tramar algo y eso no le gustaba nada.

Ese día tanto Tai como Sora tenían entrenamiento aunque no coincidían en el horario, algo que le beneficiaba a Aya ya que así podría tener una serie de "palabras" con la pelirroja.

Cuando Sora acabó el entrenamiento se dio una ducha en los vestuarios y luego se dirigió hacia su casa, pero lo que no se esperaba era que Aya junto a una chicas más estuvieran en la entrada del instituto, por lo que dedujo que la estaban esperando.

-Pero mira quien ha aparecido- dijo Aya acercándose a la pelirroja

-Y ahora ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le dijo Sora indiferente

-Veo que todavía no has aprendido a saber tratar a los que son superiores a ti, y sobretodo he notado que eres bastante desobediente- decía la rubia mientras que Sora solo ponía una cara de no saber de que hablaba- te dije que no te acercaras a Tai

-Ya te dije que tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer y lo que no- le dijo Sora desafiante- además por lo que veo eres demasiado cobarde como para enfrentarme tu sola que tienes que venir con tus guardaespaldas- termino de decirle señalando hacia donde estaban las otras chicas

-Pero quien te crees que eres- dijo la rubia- chicas a por ella

Entonces las chicas que estaban detrás de Aya fueron hacia Sora, la pelirroja se intentó defender como pudo pero eran demasiadas por lo que le dieron una buena paliza. Cuando Sora ya estaba medio inconsciente en el suelo, la rubia se acercó.

-Por última vez te lo voy a decir no te acerques a Tai- le dijo cogiéndola del pelo, para después dejarla tirada en el suelo e irse con las demás chicas.

Mientras Tai iba hacia el instituto en su moto para su entrenamiento, ya que terminaba tarde y las calles no eran muy seguras. Siempre iba media hora antes para hacer un poco de físico. Cuando le quedaban unos metros para llegar a la puerta de la preparatoria se dio cuenta de que había algo o mejor dicho alguien en el suelo, por lo que se acercó, mientras que se iba acercando pudo ver una corta cabellera pelirroja.

-Sora- susurró el moreno mientras se iba acercando más- ¡Sora!- se tiró al suelo cogiendo la cabeza de la chica y observando sus heridas- ¿Qué te pasó?- Como la chica no respondía decidió llevarla a urgencias. La montó como pudo en la moto y se dirigió hacia el hospital.

Cuando llegó no tardaron mucho en atenderla, Tai se quedó en la sala de espera y decidió llamar a la madre de Sora, aunque se dio cuenta de que no tenía su número, por lo que no podía llamarla. Habían pasado unos diez minutos y nadie le decía nada "_porque cuando mas necesitas que te digan algo nunca dicen nada" _pensó el moreno.

Cinco minutos después salió el doctor que había atendido a la chica.

-¿Acompañantes de Sora Takenouchi?- preguntó el doctor

-Yo- dijo enseguida Tai- dígame como está

-Ha sufrido bastantes golpes, seguramente a causa de un caso de bandalismo- dijo el doctor- ya está despierta pero tendrá que guardar reposo durante mínimo una semana ya que tiene una fractura en una costilla, y que se tome estas pastillas- dijo el médico dándole un papel con todo el informe- si nota cualquier cosa tráigala otra vez

-De acuerdo, esto puedo verla ya- dijo el moreno

-Si claro, y en cuanto se le acabe el gotero ya se la podrá llevar- terminó de decir el médico

Tai se dirigió hacia donde estaba Sora en una cama, la chica estaba seria mirando hacia el frente sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Tai.

-Hola- dijo el moreno haciendo que Sora reaccionase- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Pues he estado mejor- dijo mostrándole una sonrisa, que Tai le respondió

-¿Me vas a contar que te ha ocurrido?- le preguntó Tai con un semblante serio

-Sencillo, pero no te exaltes- le dijo dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia- tu amiguita Aya y sus amigas me estaban esperando, empezamos a discutir como siempre de que no me acercara a ti, hasta que ella mandó a sus amigas golpearme- terminó de explicar Sora con un semblante serio, mientras que Tai estaba bastante enfurecido- lo peor de todo es que no puedo hacer nada sería su palabra contra la mía, la verdad no sé cómo has podido estar con ella

-Ni yo créeme, mañana hablaré con ella y lo aclararé todo de una buena vez no voy a permitir que te vuelvan a hacer daño y menos si es por mi culpa- dijo Tai mirándola seriamente

-No es tu culpa Tai, más bien es la de ella, encima de que te engaña quiere que estés con ella la verdad es que no la entiendo

-ya…- dijo Tai con la cabeza agachada

-Hey!- dijo en un susurro Sora, mientras le tomaba el mentón al moreno haciendo que levantara la vista y posara su mirada en la de ella- no te sientas mas así, además si no fuera por ti ahora mismo estaría allí tirada- dijo para después dedicarle una sonrisa.

Seguían con la mirada fija una en la del otro, y mientras se iban acercando, ya estaban a escasos centímetros, Tai tenía su vista entre los ojos rubíes de Sora y sus labios, mientras que la pelirroja había cerrado los ojos esperando a que unieran sus labios. Estaban casi rozándose los labios cuando alguien los interrumpió, haciendo que el moreno se separara rápidamente de la pelirroja totalmente rojo al igual que la chica.

-Disculpen, pero vengo a quitarle el gotero- dijo una enfermera intentando contener la risa al ver como hacían reaccionado- si me disculpa podría esperar fuera

-Si claro- dijo Tai con la cabeza agachada mientras se iba

-Tienes suerte es un chico muy guapo- le dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa, mientras que Sora seguía sonrojada- Bueno esto ya esta, creo que el doctor ya le ha dado los papeles del alta a tu novio así que ya te puedes marchar- dijo la enfermera para luego marcharse.

-¿Nos vamos?- dijo Tai asomándose, a lo que Sora asintió

Se fueron a paso lento hacia la salida donde estaba la moto de Tai.

-No sabía que tenías moto- dijo Sora

-Un regalo de mi abuelo- le contestó Tai- bueno arriba- dijo Tai cogiéndola y subiéndola como si se tratara de una niña pequeña- iremos despacio para que no te haga daño las costillas

Así se fueron hacia la casa de Sora. Cuando llegaron no había nadie, entonces cuando pasaron por la cocina Sora vio una nota en la nevera.

_Sora voy a estar en un viaje de trabajo volveré en dos días. La nevera está llena así que puedes hacerte lo que quieras para comer._

_Te quiere_

_Mamá_

-Genial- se dijo a sí misma

-Bueno el médico ha dicho reposo, así que a la cama- dijo Tai cogiéndola como si fuera una novia.

-¡ah!- gritó Sora ya que no se lo esperaba, mientras que el moreno la llevaba hacia su habitación

-¿Eso era necesario?- pregunto Sora cuando ya estaba acostada en la cama

-Sí- contesto el moreno con una sonrisa- ¿quieres algo de comer, o necesitas algo?- le preguntó Tai, a lo que Sora se quedó pensativa

-La verdad es que si, ven- le dijo a lo que Tai fue y se sentó en la cama de Sora- si que necesito algo- le susurraba mientras ponía una mano en la nuca del chico y se acercaba a la cara del chico, mientras que este miraba los tan deseados, para él, labios de la pelirroja.

Estaban a milímetros uno del otro hasta que Sora dio el último empujón y junto sus labios con los de él al principio era un mero choque, pero después empezaron a mover sus labios saboreándolos. Tai le mordió sutilmente el labio inferior pidiéndole paso, a lo que Sora gustosamente le concedió, haciendo que sus lenguas recorrieran la boca del otro, y sintieran el gustoso baile de mariposas en su estómago.

* * *

OOOOOh que bonito!

Hola!

como estan? espero que bien, bueno aquí otro capitulo de Inevitable!

Por fiiin ha habido beso, pero que pasará después... pues no lo se pero ya pensaré en algo

Pobre Sora le han pegado una paliza, pero no os preocupeis ya le pasará algo a Aya jaja

En fin gracias por los reviews **Ivymon, ****Tomorrow** y **Valechan, **y a los demas si son lectores anonimos por favor dejen su comentario para saber si les ha gustado y sigan el ejemplo de estos lectores. En cambio si no les ha gustado diganle a vuestros enemigos y que ellos dejen sus reviews

GRACIAS POR LEER!

**SIGAN LOS PUNTOS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	7. Because I miss you

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes que aparecen no son de mi propiedad pertenecen a Akiyoshi Hongo, y la canción que en su momento he pedido que pongan y por favor ponganla tampoco es de mi propiedad pero la historia si eh!**

* * *

Siguieron besándose hasta que la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente en los dos, y se tuvieron que separar aunque aun tenían la mirada fija el uno en el otro mientras permanecían en silencio hasta que Tai lo rompió

-Esto…- decía Tai un poco confundido- creo que ya es hora de que me vaya

-Está bien- dijo Sora desviando la mirada

-Mañana por la mañana vendré y te traeré las pastillas- le contestó el moreno dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Vale- dijo la pelirroja- hasta mañana

Así Tai se fue hacia su casa en la moto, durante todo el camino no pudo parar de pensar en el beso que se habían dado y la sensación que había tenido.

-_que es esto que he sentido, jamás me había pasado-_ pensaba el chico de camino a su casa

Mientras que Sora, cuando Tai se fue, se tiro hacia atrás en la cama soltando un suspiro y mostrando una sonrisa, para después llevarse una mano hasta sus labios.

Ninguno de los dos pudo dormir esa noche ya que pensaban en lo sucedido.

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

_BIP BIP BIP_

_-_cinco minutos más- decía un chico de pelo alborotado mientras apagaba el despertador y se volvía a poner boca arriba en la cama para volverse a dormir hasta que su despistado cerebro le avisó de que se le hacía tarde- ¡mierda!- gritó a la vez que abría los ojos más de lo normal.

-¿te pasa algo hermano?- dijo Hikari que estaba asomada en la puerta viendo como su hermano se estaba vistiendo rápidamente

-¿eh? No nada- dijo el moreno intentando ponerse los pantalones de pie, y como lo estaba intentando hacer lo más rápido posible perdió el equilibrio y se cayó al suelo de culo

-jajajajaja- se reía Kari a lo que Tai le dirigió una mirada asesina- pero que mal humor de buena mañana, por cierto el desayuno ya está listo- dijo la menor de los Yagami para después irse

Después de ese suceso, Tai desayunó rápido cosa que extrañó a su familia ya que todavía era pronto.

-Tai hijo, ¿Por qué no comes más despacio te vas a atragantar?- le dijo su madre

-Me tengo que ir ya, tengo que hacer cosas- decía el moreno mientras se ponía su mochila y salía de casa- adiós

-Adiós Tai- dijeron los demás miembros de su familia

-mira que está extraño- dijo la madre de Tai

Mientras Tai estaba buscando una farmacia para comprar la medicina para Sora. Hasta que la encontró, compró las pastillas y se fue hacia la casa de Sora.

-_Porque rayos me preocupo tanto por ella, si para mí se suponía que no existían las chicas_- pensaba el moreno-_ eso es porque te gusta amigo- _le decía su voz interior-_ que dices a mi no me gusta- _se contestaba mentalmente_- ya si claro por eso siempre estás con ella ¿no?- _ le decía la voz interior- _la verdad es que me siento cómodo cuando estoy con ella, es algo raro, pero el beso de ayer la verdad es que mentiría si dijera que no me gustó ¡AAAAH!- _terminó de pensar aunque el grito no se produjo en su pensamiento si no que gritó en medio de la calle lo que hizo que las personas que estaban por allí le miraran raro

Cuando llegó a la casa de la pelirroja, tocó al timbre y unos segundos después, se abrió la puerta dejando ver a una pelirroja con el pelo recogido en una diminuta coleta, ya que Sora tenía el pelo corto, con un pijama de vaquitas, y unas ojeras que mostraban que no había dormido mucho.

-¿vaquitas?- dijo Tai intentando no reírse

-Sí vaquitas ¿pasa algo?- dijo Sora con un poco de molestia- se suele decir buenos días ¿sabes?

-está bien Buenos días, aunque para ti no lo parecen- dijo Tai observándola

-no he dormido muy bien que digamos- le contestó la pelirroja

-ya somos dos- dijo el moreno mostrando una sonrisa

-bueno pasa que te vas a quedar helado ahí- le dijo Sora que estaba sonrojada a causa de la sonrisa del moreno, mientras que Tai pasaba al interior de la casa.

Cuando ya estaban dentro se dirigieron a la habitación de la chica, donde ella se acostó otra vez y él se sentó en la silla del escritorio de ésta. Ninguno hablaba y el silencio que había era algo incómodo para ambos, hasta que se decidieron a hablar

-esto…-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo haciendo que se rieran

-te he traído la medicina- le dijo Tai dándole la bolsa, pero cuando Sora la fue a coger sus manos entraron en contacto, y se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos hasta que reaccionaron, ambos se sonrojaron y apartaron la mirada del otro al igual que sus manos.

-eh gracias- dijo Sora mirando hacia la ventana

-bueno yo me voy que si no, no llegaré a clase- dijo Tai saliendo de la habitación- después vendré

-está bien, hasta luego

Cuando Tai llegó al instituto, tenía un objetivo encontrar a Aya y dejar las cosas claras, por lo que la buscó y no tardó en encontrarla.

-¿Podemos hablar?- le dijo secamente Tai

-claro- le contestó Aya con una sonrisa

-no te vuelvas a acercara ella ¿entendido?- le dijo Tai con una mirada de pocos amigos

- no sé de qué me estás hablando- le contestó la rubia

-si que lo sabes, ayer le pegaste una paliza a Sora en la entrada del instituto, la encontré inconsciente ¿sabes?- le dijo Tai cogiéndola de los hombros y empujándola hacia la pared- que querías ¿matarla? No te vuelvas a acercar a ella ni siquiera la mires, si no seré yo el que tome medidas en el asunto. Si querías estar conmigo no haberte acostado con otro mientras que estabas conmigo ¿sabes? Y ahora no tengas la cara tan dura de hacer que Sora se aleje de mi tan solo por un capricho tuyo- dijo Tai soltándola- y por cierto, Sora y yo no somos novios así que ya no tienes ninguna razón para hacerle nada- terminó de decir para después irse dejándola paralizada.

Tai se fue a su clase donde habló con el profesor para contarle lo sucedido con Sora y el porqué de su falta de asistencia a clase.

Para el moreno ese día fue aburrido ya que siempre estaba entretenido con Sora durante las clases.

-_pero ¿qué me pasa? ¿Porque no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza?_- pensaba Tai mientras miraba por la ventana como jugaban al futbol en el patio.

En la hora del descanso en un lugar apartado se podía ver a dos personas que estaban hablando.

-¿Por qué le has hecho eso?- decía el rubio

-porque se lo tenía merecido- le contestó Aya- igualmente ya no tiene caso que sigamos con esto

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó el rubio

-Porque he hablado antes con Tai y aparte de que me ha amenazado, me ha dicho que Takenouchi y él no son novios- dijo la rubia- pero a pesar de eso no tengo ninguna posibilidad así que

-vaya- dijo Matt

Por otra parte Tai se encontraba en la cafetería junto a los demás miembros del equipo de fútbol hablando acerca del partido que jugarían el sábado, aunque la cabeza del capitán del equipo no estaba en allí sino en otro lugar pensando en el beso de la noche anterior.

-_porque no puedo pensar en otra cosa-_ pensaba el moreno-_ ¿será que de verdad me gusta? Pero ¿y si me vuelve a pasar lo mismo? Aunque pensándolo de otra manera Sora no parece la clase de chica que haría esa clase de cosas- _seguía pensando el chico-_¿entonces qué piensas hacer?- _le volvió a decir su voz interior- ¡_otra vez tu!_

Y así empezó una discusión mental en la cabeza de Taichi hasta que llegó a la simple pero obvia conclusión de que le gustaba la pelirroja pero todavía no estaba preparado para decirle nada.

Llegó la hora de salida y Tai como le había prometido se fue a la casa de Sora, no sin antes avisar a su madre de que llegaría tarde a casa.

_DING DONG_

Tai estaba esperando en la puerta hasta que ésta se abrió dejando ver a la pelirroja con la misma coleta pero ahora estaba vestida normal y con una manta de gatitos.

-¿gatitos?- dijo el moreno riéndose

-si gatitos ¿vas a reírte siempre de mis cosas?- le dijo la pelirroja- en fin pasa que hace frío

Así entraron, y esta vez se dirigieron al salón donde estaba la estufa y empezaron a charlar.

-Bueno estos son los deberes que han puesto hoy- dijo Tai dándole una hoja- he hablado con los profesores y les he contado lo sucedido y me han dicho que no hay problema, también he hablado con Aya y le he dejado ya las cosas claras

-no tenías porque hacerlo Tai- le dijo Sora de forma comprensiva

-sí que tenía, de alguna forma yo tengo la culpa de que estés así- dijo el moreno con la cabeza agachada

-bueno, ¿te quedas a comer?- le dijo la pelirroja intentando cambiar de tema para que no se preocupara tanto- hay comida de sobra

-jajaja vale, voy a avisar a mi madre- dijo Tai sacando el móvil y llamando a su casa- mama… soy Tai… no voy a ir a comer a casa ¿vale? Me quedo en casa de Sora… te he dicho mil veces que no es mi novia- mientras la pelirroja al oírlo se reía- si no volveré muy tarde… hasta luego… si mama yo también te quiero chao- terminó de conversar Tai con su madre- que pesada- se dijo para sí mismo mientras que la pelirroja se reía- ¿no sabes que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación?

-jajaja pero es que ha sido muy gracioso, además tu eres el que se rie de mis pijamas y mantas – dijo la pelirroja cuando de pronto se escuchó un rugido

-ups, es que no he comido nada desde el almuerzo- dijo Tai un poco avergonzado

-pues vayamos a comer- dijo Sora mientras se dirigía a la cocina

Empezaron a comer y se produjo un silencio que no era incómodo pero que Sora rompió.

-y ¿Cómo va lo del festival?- le dijo Sora

-bien están preparando todo para los juegos y todo eso, espero que los niños se diviertan- le contestó Tai

Cuando terminaron de comer, recogieron todo y se fueron al salón donde se sentaron en el sofá a ver la televisión.

-entonces ¿Cuándo vas a volver a clases?- le dijo Tai

-creo que el lunes ya podré-le contestó Sora - entonces ¿no podrás venir al partido?- le dijo el chico

-no lo creo pero voy a hacer lo imposible para recuperarme para el sábado, igualmente mete muchos goles eh- le dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa

-no te esfuerces mucho si no lo mismo te dolerá más- le contestó Tai

-por cierto siento lo del otro día- dijo la pelirroja haciendo que el moreno le dirigiera una mirada llena de confusión-lo del beso, creo que fui demasiado impulsiva

-esto, he estado pensando sobre eso- empezó a decir Tai- y…- no pudo continuar ya que el teléfono de Tai empezó a sonar- que oportuno, ¿diga?... ¿Qué quieres Kari?... ¿para qué quieres que vaya?... vale ya voy para allá, chao

-me parece que te tienes que ir ¿no?- dijo la pelirroja

-Sí, volveré en otro momento ¿vale?- le dijo Tai

-cuando quieras- le contestó Sora

Tai se fue a su casa, pero cuando llegó vio algo que no le gustó nada. Su hermana se encontraba fuera con un gran shock.

-¿Qué pasó Hikari?- le preguntó mientras que la chica señalaba dentro de la casa

Tai entró y vio su casa totalmente desordenada como si hubieran entrado a robar.

-¿Llamaste a nuestros padres?- le dijo el moreno

-Sí, me han dicho que ya venían- le contestó la menor de los Yagami

-Voy a llamar a la policía- le dijo Tai cogiendo su móvil y llamando

Cinco minutos después ya se encontraban allí sus padres y la policía, la cual estaban haciendo preguntas a su hermana que era la que la primera que había entrado a su casa.

-Ya se han denunciado varios sucesos similares a este, se ve que hay un asaltador de casas suelto, inspeccionen la casa por si le falta algo mientras estamos aquí- dijo el agente

Tai y su padre entraron y miraron por toda la casa a ver si les faltaba algo.

-Parece que no se han llevado nada- dijo Tai

-Menos mal- le contestó su madre

-Bueno nosotros nos llevamos su denuncia, ahora nos vamos si notan cualquier cosa avísennos- le dijo el agente para después marcharse.

La familia Yagami, se dispuso a ordenar toda la casa, Tai por su parte ya se le había hecho la hora para irse a entrenar por lo que cogió su moto y se fue, se suponía que esa tarde iba a estudiar para los próximos exámenes pero con lo sucedido no tuvo tiempo y tuvo que estudiar por la noche, así que como consecuencia al día siguiente no pudo despertarse a la hora.

-¡Taiii!- le llamo su hermana pero no dio señales de despertarse por lo que como una Yagami que se fue a la cocina y llenó un vaso de agua y se fue otra vez a la habitación de su querido hermano y lo volvió a llamar- ¡Taiii!- pero seguía sin despertarse así que le tiró el vaso de agua haciendo que el chico se levantara sobresaltado y se diera un golpe en la cabeza con la cama de arriba ya que tenía una litera- jajajaja

-Esto no es gracioso Kari, ¿no había otra forma de despertarme?- le dijo el moreno casi gritando a su hermana

-Lo he intentado pero no te despertabas, por cierto llevas un poco de retraso- le contesto su hermana, haciendo que su hermano soltara un simple "¡mierda!" y se vistiera rápidamente.

Ese día estaba siendo igual o peor que el día anterior, se había levantado tarde y por consecuente por minutos casi llega tarde a su primera clase, lo bueno de aquello es que ese día era viernes y al día siguiente tenía partido y por la noche tenía que tocar.

-_tocar… ¡tocar! Claro como no se me había ocurrido antes_-pensaba el moreno mientras se iba corriendo hacia su casa ya que ya era la hora de salida.

Cuando llegó a su casa comió lo más rápido que pudo y se encerró en su habitación.

-Y a este ¿Qué le pasa?- dijo su madre viendo como su hijo se dirigía a su habitación rápidamente

Mientras Tai estaba en su habitación concentrado en su guitarra intentando componer algo, ya que se le había ocurrido la fantástica idea de que llevaría el sábado por la noche a Sora al bar donde tocaba y le tocaría esa canción que de momento estaba en proceso.

Ya casi la tenía acabada cuando de repente se dio cuenta de que tenía que irse al entrenamiento. Se preparó cogió la moto ya que llegaba tarde y se fue al instituto. Después del duro entrenamiento, Tai se pasó por la casa de Sora para preguntarle por lo del dia siguiente pero esta vez le abrió su madre.

-Buenas noches señora Takenouchi- le saludó Tai

-Buenas noches- le contestó la madre de Sora

-¿se encuentra Sora?- le preguntó el moreno

-si, ¿quieres que la llame?- le pregunto la mujer a lo que el moreno asintió

No tardó mucho en salir la pelirroja con su manta de gatitos, la cual el moreno al verla no pudo evitar soltar una risilla que la pelirroja percibió y como contestación le dio un golpe en el brazo.

-si has venido para burlarte de mi manta ya te puedes ir- le dijo la pelirroja

-uii que mal humor tenemos, no no he venido a burlarme de ti, vengo a proponerte algo- le dijo Tai serio

-¿algo?- le pregunto Sora algo extrañada

-si, como no puedes ir al partido había pensado que tal vez podías venir mañana por la noche al local donde trabajo para oír a la banda, total no tienes que hacer ningún esfuerzo ni nada ¿Qué te parece?- le dijo Tai mientras que en su pensamiento se decía "_que diga que sí, que diga que sí" _

_-_me lo pensaré, y mañana te lo digo- le contestó la pelirroja

-eso que es ¿para hacerte la interesante?- dijo Tai

-algo así- dijo para después entrar a su casa

-_bueno algo es algo_- pensó el moreno

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Tai se despertó, animado por tres razones, la primera tenía partido, la segunda había acabado la canción, la tercera esa noche le iba a decir lo que sentía a la pelirroja.

Se preparó para el partido, su madre le había hecho un desayuno fuerte con huevos tostadas arroz, como si fuera un almuerzo.

Después se fueron todos al campo del instituto, ya que era allí donde se haría el encuentro.

-Hermano mete muchos goles eh- le dijo su hermana

- que si- le contestó mientras le revolvía un poco el pelo- bueno me voy que tengo que empezar a calentar

El partido comenzó y el otro equipo parecía que tenía una defensa bien construida para que nadie metiera un gol, pero el equipo de la preparatoria de Odaiba sabía lo que hacía y lograron romperles la defensa cuando faltaban escasos minutos para que terminara la primera parte con un gol de Daisuke.

En la segunda parte, el equipo contrario, tenía como objetivo marcar para no perder el partido, por lo que la defensa se debilitó cosa que benefició al equipo de Odaiba y por supuesto al capitán de éste ya que consiguió meter un gol de chilena gracias al centro de Araki haciendo que el oponente se hundiera y diera el triunfo del partido con un 3-0 ya que Tai marcó otro gol de penalti, al equipo de Tai.

Al terminar el partido celebraron la victoria en el campo y después se fueron a los vestuarios, cuando Tai salió de la ducha se dio cuenta de que su móvil había sonado, se trataba de un mensaje de Sora.

_Sería un placer ir contigo esta noche._

_Por cierto ¿Cómo ha quedado el partido?_

El moreno no pudo evitar sonreír ante el mensaje de su amiga.

_Perfecto. Te recogeré a las 22:00 en tu casa._

_Hemos ganado 3-0 pero como no has venido no te he podido dedicar ningún gol jaja_

Guardó el móvil, y se terminó de arreglar para después irse con su familia a su casa.

Cuando llegaron comieron y después Tai se fue a dormir ya que por la noche tenía que estar descansado para poder tocar bien.

Se despertó cerca de las siete de la tarde, y como todavía era pronto se puso a revisar la canción para que no tuviera ningún error. A las nueve se arregló, cenó y se fue hacia la casa de Sora con su moto.

Allí la recogió y la llevó al local, el cual ya estaba algo lleno ya que era sábado. Sora se sentó en una mesa que estaba en frente del escenario mientras que Tai se fue hacia éste para prepararse junto a los demás miembros.

-Buenas noches a todos, hoy quiero presentarles una nueva canción que he compuesto y que se la dedico a la persona que me ha acompañado hoy- dijo Tai mientras cogía la guitarra acústica y miraba a la pelirroja, mientras que ella no sabía cómo reaccionar. (N/A: por favor pongan la canción ** watch?v=Y9DP0**1)

Empezó a tocar la canción y él solo la miraba a ella como si estuviesen solos. Cuando terminó Tai se bajo del escenario y se la llevó fuera del local.

-y ¿Qué te pareció?- le dijo Tai

- es muy bonita la verdad- le contestó Sora

- la verdad es que no sé cómo ni porqué pero cuando estoy contigo me siento cómodo, antes cuando no estabas no podía estar con una chica me hizo tanto daño que no podía, pero llegaste tu y mi ideal cambió por completo, al principio no sabía qué era lo que me pasaba pero el beso del otro día hizo que me diera cuenta de mis sentimientos- mientras Tai le decía esto Sora permanecía callada mirándolo e intentando cuadrar las cosas como un rompecabezas- lo que te quiero decir es que me gustas, te quiero, te amo, sé que nos conocemos desde hace poco tiempo pero no lo he podido evitar me he enamorado de ti y quería preguntarte ¿quieres ser mi novia?

* * *

Holaaa!

y ahora que pasará? ah sorpresa. Siento no haber puesto el capitulo antes pero no tenia la inspiración suficiente pero no os preocupéis ya la he recuperado.

Por cierto hoy estoy feliz no lo siguiente ¿por que? muy sencillo me han admitido en la universidad! Y además el lunes día 23 es mi cumpleaños 18 años ya madre mía...

En fin espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, que conste que es el mas largo que he escrito. Así que por favor dejen sus reviews **IT'S FREE!** y hagan mas feliz a esta pobre chica. Bueno si les ha gustado déjenlo y si no recomienden la historia a vuestros enemigos

Hasta la próxima!

**SIGAN LOS PUNTOS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	8. reencuentros y ¿novios de nuevo?

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes que aparecen no son de mi propiedad si no de Akiyoshi Hongo, en cambio la historia si que es mía.**

* * *

-lo que te quiero decir es que me gustas, no, más que eso te quiero, incluso podría decir que hasta te amo, sé que nos conocemos desde hace poco tiempo pero no lo he podido evitar me he enamorado de ti y quería preguntarte ¿quieres ser mi novia?- le dijo Tai mirándola a los ojos, mientras que Sora estaba en shock y no sabíacómo contestar

-¡HEY TAI!- gritó uno de los componentes del grupo de Tai haciendo que éste hiciera una mueca de molestia

-¿Qué quieres?- le respondió algo molesto

- siento interrumpir pero el dueño quiere que volvamos a tocar- le dijo el bajista del grupo cuando ya estaba frente a ellos

-vale ya voy para allá- le contestó Tai, e inmediatamente el compañero del moreno se fue dejándolos nuevamente solos

-será mejor que vayas, no querrás hacer esperar a tus fans ¿no?- le dijo Sora, que hasta el momento no había hablado, haciendo que el moreno soltara una pequeña risa- además ya empieza hacer más frío que antes

Tocaron unas cuantas canciones más, el ambiente del local era bueno la gente disfrutaba de la música mientras tomaba algo, y Sora estaba sentada en un taburete de la barra cercano al escenario donde podía ver a Tai perfectamente mientras él cantaba, y pensaba en lo que hacía un momento le había dicho.

Cuando terminaron de tocar, Tai llevó a Sora a su casa, durante todo el camino no hablaron hasta que llegaron a la casa de la chica.

-esto… lo que he dicho antes…- dijo Tai pero fue interrumpido por Sora

-pronto tendrás una respuesta- le dijo Sora dándole un beso en la mejilla aunque muy cerca de la boca- buenas noches- dijo entrando a su casa

-buenas noches- dijo Tai tocando la zona donde le había dado el beso.

Pasaron dos semanas, desde aquel día y pronto sería Navidad por lo que la gente andaba loca buscando el regalo adecuado para sus familiares y seres queridos. Por parte de Tai y Sora, ella todavía no le había dicho nada y Tai ya se estaba rindiendo ya que creía que lo había rechazado, igualmente se trataban como amigos como si nada hubiera sucedido.

El día del evento de Navidad llegó y los niños pasaban por todas las paraetas que había, participando en juegos, otros pintándose la cara con diferentes dibujos.

Cuando se hicieron las cinco de la tarde, hora en la que todo se acababa, Sora buscó a su amigo por la zona del evento pero no lo encontró por lo que decidió ir al campo de fútbol, donde lo encontró sentado en las gradas con la mirada perdida en quien sabe qué.

-¿Qué haces aquí te vas a congelar?- le dijo Sora haciendo que el moreno se sobresaltara

-Tan solo pensaba- le dijo sin mirarla, mientras que Sora se sentaba a su lado

-vaya… sabes he estado pensando en lo que me dijiste y aunque siempre he sabido la respuesta mi inseguridad me ha impedido decírtelo- le dijo Sora

-con todo el tiempo que ha pasado creo que ya puedo saber la respuesta así que puedes ahorrarte tus palabras- le dijo Tai de forma seca y levantándose para irse ya que según él lo iba a rechazar

-vale haré como tú dices me ahorraré mis palabras- le contestó Sora levantándose también, puso una mano en la nuca del moreno y lo besó, cosa que dejó a Tai sorprendido con los ojos abiertos pero después empezó a responder, Sora paso ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Tai, y éste puso sus manos en la cintura de ella. Al principio era un beso dulce tierno, pero luego se volvió más apasionado hasta que notaron que algo frío caía en sus cabezas y se separaron para ver que había empezado a nevar, y como consecuencia se empezaron a reír para después volverse a besar.

-¿Te vale esta respuesta?-le dijo Sora cuando se separaron

-uumm no se todavía no me ha quedado muy claro la verdad- le contestó el moreno

-entonces prueba a preguntar otra vez a ver lo que pasa- le dijo de manera sugerente Sora

-vale… Sora ¿quieres ser mi novia?- le pregunto Tai

-por supuesto que si tontito- le contestó Sora para después volver a besarlo, mientras que Tai la pegaba más a su cuerpo y empezó a dar vueltas sobre el mismo mientras que nevaba- ¡ah Tai! jajaja- exclamo la pelirroja cuando empezó a dar vueltas

-creo que sería conveniente que nos fuéramos sino cogeremos una pulmonía aquí- le dijo y la pelirroja asintió. Así se fueron tomados de la mano hasta una cafetería cercana donde se tomaron un chocolate caliente, pero de lo que no se dieron cuenta es que había alguien que había visto toda esa escena.

-vaya… pero si están juntos- dijo ese individuo

-¿creías que te iba a decir que no?- le preguntó Sora cuando ya estaban la cafetería tomándose el chocolate

-es que te estabas tardando mucho- le contestó Tai haciendo puchero

-pero bueno ahora ya estamos juntos- le dijo la pelirroja acercándose a Tai pero antes de que pudieran rozar sus labios sonó el móvil de Sora- diga… ¡Mimi! Cuanto tiempo amiga ¿Cómo estás?... bien también… vas a pasar las navidades aquí en Japón que alegría y ¿cuando llegas?... bueno pues cuando llegues me llamas y quedamos para hablar y ponernos al día, chao besos

-y ¿quien se supone que era?- le preguntó Tai al haber visto a su ahora novia hablando tan feliz por el teléfono

-era Mimi una amiga de la infancia que viene a pasar las Navidades aquí, ella vive en Estados Unidos- le contó Sora

-y ¿Cuándo llega?- le preguntó Tai

- mañana por la mañana, y como estamos de vacaciones podemos ir al aeropuerto a recogerla- le dijo Sora alegremente

-¿podemos?- dijo el moreno con una cara de no entender

- había pensado en que me acompañaras y así te la presentaba pero si no puedes puedo ir sola- le dijo la pelirroja poniendo cara de pena

-no como vas a ir sola te acompañaré total no iba a hacer nada por la mañana- le contestó Tai a lo que Sora sonrió

-gracias mi amor- le contestó la chica de ojos rubíes para después depositar un beso en los labios de su novio

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- le preguntó Tai

-eeh ¿gracias?- le contestó Sora

-No no lo otro

- ¿mi amor?- le dijo Sora

- si eso, me gusta- le dijo el moreno en un tono sugerente

-jaja mira que como eres, pero aun así te amo- le dijo la pelirroja

-y yo a ti- contestó él para después volver a besarse.

Estuvieron un rato más en la cafetería y luego se fueron a sus casas, por supuesto Tai la acompañó hasta la puerta y se despidieron con un beso. Ambos estaban súper felices lo que no pasó desapercibido a sus familias.

_CASA DE SORA_

-¡hola mama!- saludó sonriente a su madre

-hola hija, y ¿esa felicidad a que se debe?- le contestó su madre

- que cosas dices mamá- le contestó Sora yéndose a su habitación

-no tendrá que ver con aquel chico del otro día ¿no?- le dijo la señora Takenouchi haciendo que su hija se sonrojara y ella pensara que había dado en el clavo

-que cosas dices mamá- repitió- estaré en mi habitación, llámame cuando esté la cena- terminó de decir para después cerrar la puerta de su habitación, mientras que su madre solo soltó un suspiro

_CASA DE TAI_

Tai entró por la puerta de su casa silbando, mientras que saludaba con una gran sonrisa a su querida familia

-Hola, ya he llegado- dijo Tai cuando ya estaba en el recibidor de su casa

-Hola Tai- dijeron su hermana y su madre que se encontraban en la cocina

-¿Qué tal el evento ese del instituto?- le pregunto su madre cuando Tai pasaba por la cocina

-muy bien ha sido todo un éxito- le contestó Tai yéndose hacia su habitación silbando

-y ¿esa felicidad Tai?- le preguntó la menor de los Yagami

-no ves que hoy es un fantástico día- le dijo el moreno

-pero si está nevando

-pues por eso- terminó de decir su hermano para meterse en su habitación y cerrar la puerta

-qué extraño está…- dijo Hikari

-está enamorado-dijo Susumu de forma indiferente

-y ¿eso como lo sabes tú mama?- le dijo su hija

-¿no has visto la cara que tenía?- le contestó su madre

-seguro que es por Sora- dijo la pequeña Yagami algo pensativa

-es posible no creas que no jeje- dijo su madre para después ver como su hija se dirigía a su habitación

Al día siguiente, por la mañana cerca del aeropuerto se encontraban una chica pelirroja y un chico de pelo castaño y alborotado corriendo por las calles de Odaiba.

-Vamos Tai que llegamos tarde y seguro que ya ha llegado- decía la chica pelirroja

-pero si todavía falta media hora para que aterrice- decía Tai mientras seguía a Sora

-ya pero ¿y si se ha adelantado?- le dijo la chica

-pues te llamaría tu amiga para decirte que ya ha llegado- le dijo Tai intentando calmar a su novia

-bueno, pero mejor llegar más pronto que tarde- le contestó la pelirroja haciendo que Taichi soltara un suspiro

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, como había dicho anteriormente Tai, aún faltaba un rato para que llegara el avión procedente de Estados Unidos.

-¿Ves? El avión todavía no ha llegado- le dijo el moreno a lo que Sora infló sus mofletes en señal de molestia- no te enfades- le dijo cogiendo sus cachetes

-no estoy enfadada pero no sé cómo lo haces que siempre tienes la razón- dijo Sora con el mismo semblante

-eso es porque solo me fijo en las cosas-le contestó el moreno acercándola más a él para abrazarla a lo que Sora no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa ya que le encantaba estar así con él- en fin vayamos a tomar algo calentito mientras esperamos yo invito ¿vale?- le propuso Tai

-está bien- le contestó su novia, y cogidos de la mano se fueron a una cafetería que había en el aeropuerto

Después de un rato, anunciaron la llegada del vuelo procedente de Estados Unidos, por lo que Sora y Tai fueron donde tenían que salir los pasajeros. De pronto salió una castaña con estrellitas amarillas en el pelo que en cuanto fijo su mirada en una chica pelirroja corrió con su maleta arrastras.

-¡SORA!-gritó mientras iba hacia ella

-¡MIMI!- gritó también cuando oyó su nombre y la vio acercándose a ella. Cuando llegó a Sora se abrazaron- te he echado mucho de menos- decía la pelirroja

-yo también amiga- decía la castaña aun abrazada a su amiga, mientras que Tai un poco más alejado observaba toda la escena con una gotita en la cabeza.

Cuando llegaron los padres de la castaña, Sora los saludó, y éstos se adelantaron yéndose hacia el exterior del aeropuerto, mientras que Mimi se quedó con Sora.

-Mimi este de aquí es Taichi mi novio- dijo la pelirroja con un leve sonrojo cogiéndolo del brazo para que se acercara donde ellas estaban

- encantado Taichi Yagami- dijo el moreno

-igualmente Mimi Tachikawa- le contestó la castaña- no sabía que tenías un novio tan guapo Sora anda que me dices nada- le dijo al oído, Sora se sonrojó al oír lo que la castaña le había dicho- bueno que tal si vamos a tomar algo

-vale- dijeron Tai y Sora

Se dirigieron a la salida del aeropuerto para reunirse con los padres de Mimi y decirles que ella se iba a tomar algo con Tai y Sora. Mientras que Mimi estaba hablando con sus padres Tai vio a Izzi.

-¡HEY IZZI!- le llamó Tai haciendo que el pelirrojo se asustara

- ¡ah! Hola Tai- le saludó Izzi acercándose a ellos- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- les preguntó

-que hemos venido a recibir a una amiga de Sora de Estados Unidos- le explicó el moreno- ¿y tu?

-pues que había ido a comprar una cosa para el ordenador- le contestó mostrando una bolsa

-bueno, creo que ya nos podemos ir- dijo la castaña que hasta ese momento estaba de espaldas hablando con sus padres, dejando al pelirrojo asombrado por la belleza de la chica

-Izzi esta de aquí es mi amiga Mimi Tachikawa- le dijo Sora- Mimi él es Koushiro Izumi, pero le llamamos Izzi

-Encantada- dijo la chica mostrando una sonrisa

- I-igualmente- le contestó Izzi con un poco de dificultad, y con un leve sonrojo

-Bueno Izzi te vienes a tomar algo así no estoy solo mientras ellas hablan de sus cosas- le dijo Tai, Izzi por su parte solo asintió.

Se lo estaban pasando bien, Mimi y Sora se ponían al día de lo que les había sucedido en el tiempo en el que no se habían visto, y Tai e Izzi hablaban entre ellos y de vez en cuando escuchaban las historias de Mimi y se reían todos.

-Ayer os vi a Sora y a ti en las gradas, creía que no estabais juntos- le dijo Izzi mientras tomaba otro trago de su chocolate

-es que desde ayer somos novios- le contestó Tai

- oh vaya felicidades- le dijo el pelirrojo

Por otra parte Mimi y Sora conversaban, esta última le contaba cómo le había pedido Tai que fuese su novia.

-Por cierto, Sora el amigo de Tai es muy mono, ya me podrías haber dicho que habían chicos así aquí jaja- le decía Mimi por lo bajo

-tú siempre igual Mimi- le dijo Sora con una gotita en la frente

De repente el móvil de Tai empezó a sonar, y se fue a la calle ya que en la cafetería había mucho ruido, cuando volvió a entrar tenía una sonrisa en su cara.

-y dinos ¿Por qué tienes esa sonrisa tan grande?- le dijo su novia cuando ya se había sentado otra vez

-pues resulta que me ha llamado un compañero de la banda, que le ha llamado el dueño del bar donde trabajamos que tiene un amigo que trabaja en el ayuntamiento y ha conseguido que toquemos en la plaza donde colocan el árbol el día que encienden las luces del árbol- les contó Tai

- eso es fantástico amor- le dijo Sora dándole un beso

- cof cof si bueno enhorabuena Taichi- dijo Mimi interrumpiendo el momento de la pareja mientras que Izzi se reía

* * *

Holaaa!

que tal están? les pido miles de disculpas por haber tardado tanto en subir el capitulo de verdad, pero bueno por fin después de unas cuantas semanas lo he logrado acabar aunque no esta muy bien a mi parecer pero bueno esto es mejor que nada.

Les agradezco a todos por los reviews que han dejado y os animo a que los sigáis dejando. Si os ha gustado comentad y si no recomendárselo a vuestros enemigos y que se J**** xD

Por cierto, ¡Tai y Sora ya son novios! pero no crean que en esta vida todo es felicidad ya veréis ya veréis jajajaja (risa malévola)

Bueno el proximo capitulo creo que lo titularé NAVIDAD pero no lo se seguro es para que os hagais una idea

En fin me despido que he quedado con unas amigas jejeje

FELIZ DIA A TODOS! (no es por nada en especial)


	9. Navidad!

**DISCLAIMER: Los personaje que aparecen no son de mi propiedad(ya te gustaría a ti ¬¬) si no de Akiyoshi Hongo y las canciones nombradas tampoco, sin embargo la historia si que es mía.**

* * *

Esa mañana la pasaron los cuatro juntos hasta que Izzi se fue a su casa ya que debía instalar lo que había comprado en la tienda de ordenadores, mientras que Tai, Sora se fueron a acompañar a Mimi a la casa de su abuela que era donde se iba a quedar con sus padres hasta que se fueran.

En el camino a casa de la abuela de Mimi iban conversando los tres hasta que llegaron a su destino.

-Entonces, ¿quedamos esta tarde?- dijo Mimi

-por mi bien- contestó Sora

-yo no puedo, tengo que ensayar, el encendido del árbol es el 24 y para eso quedan dos días- dijo Tai mirando a su novia- lo siento te lo recompensaré

-no te preocupes Tai- le dijo Sora para después empinarse un poco para darle un beso de piquito a su novio

-Bueno entonces tendremos una tarde de chicas, y así aprovechamos y compramos los regalos de Navidad- dijo la castaña planeando lo que harían en la tarde

-bueno Mimi, esta tarde a las cinco en la entrada del centro comercial ¿vale?- dijo Sora después de que Mimi hablara de lo que iban a hacer esa tarde- nosotros nos vamos ya que es casi la hora de comer, hasta esta tarde

-hasta luego Mimi- se despidió Tai

-ok, hasta luego chicos- dijo la castaña para después entrar a la casa de su abuela.

En el camino a casa de Sora, la pareja iba hablando sobre Mimi, Sora le contaba como la había conocido y sus anécdotas de cuando eran pequeñas.

-entonces mi madre entró a la habitación y nos vio a las dos vestidas con sus vestidos y la cara maquillada, se quedó con una cara- le contaba Sora – por supuesto, mi madre nos echó una pequeña regañina por lo que habíamos hecho

-no conocía ese lado tuyo Sora- le decía el moreno mientras soltaba una pequeña risa, a lo que su novia le sacó la lengua

-en sí esas ideas eran de Mimi, yo no era del tipo de chica que hacía esas cosas si estaba sola en casa, pero no sé cómo ella lograba convencerme- le explicaba la pelirroja

Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta ya habían llegado a la casa de la Takenouchi.

-Umm parece que hoy tienes algo bueno para comer jaja- dijo Taichi oliendo el olor que salía por la casa de la pelirroja

-pues de las pocas veces que mi madre cocina, ¿te quieres quedar a comer?- le propuso Sora

-gracias por la invitación pero no puedo, mi familia me debe estar esperando para comer, otro día me quedaré- le contestó Tai con una sonrisa al finalizar la frase

-está bien- dijo Sora abriendo la puerta de su casa

-Bueno amor, me voy te llamaré después diviértete en tu "tarde de chicas" con Mimi- le dijo Taichi para después darle un beso a la pelirroja

- ensaya mucho con tu banda- le contestó Sora dándole un beso también- chao amor- se despidió en un canturreo y se metió en su casa dejando a su novio en la puerta

Sora se fue al centro comercial donde había quedado horas antes con Mimi. Las dos amigas pasaron una tarde divertida, fueron a comprar regalos, y Sora le contó a su amiga que le estaba tejiendo una bufanda a Tai como regalo de Navidad cosa que para la castaña le pareció "muy tierno" por su parte.

Mientras que Tai con su banda estaban ensayando a parte de sus propias canciones las clásicas canciones de Navidad para el mini concierto del día de Nochebuena.

-"ahora que lo pienso, faltan tres días para Navidad y todavía no le he comprado nada a Sora"- pensaba el moreno cuando habían tomado un descanso-ey chicos- llamo a sus compañeros- ¿ya habéis comprado los regalos?

-Yo sí- dijo Chiba que era el que tocaba la batería- total solo tenía que comprar un regalo, en mi casa se hace una especie de amigo invisible así todos tenemos regalos.

-pues yo todavía no, iré mañana a ver si queda algo para poder regalar-dijo Tetsuya, el bajista del grupo

-ay Tetsuya tu siempre igual lo dejas todo para el último momento- decía Hiro, el otro guitarrista de la banda a parte de Taichi- yo a diferencia de ti, compré los regalos hace al menos un mes para que no me ocurriera lo que a ti- con esto como era normal en ellos Hiro y Tetsuya comenzaron a pelear

-¿y qué hay de ti Tai?- le preguntó el baterista mientras que los otros dos seguían discutiendo

-pues los regalos de mi familia ya los tengo- empezó a decir el moreno- pero todavía no le he comprado nada a Sora

-¿Sora?-pregunto Hiro dejando de discutir con Tetsuya

-Sora es mi novia- aclaró Tai

-¿no dijiste que no ibas a estar con una chica el resto de tu vida?- le dijo Tetsuya- con lo que pasó con la chica esa era Aya o algo así ¿no?

-ya pero Sora es diferente a las demás chicas, no se como lo ha hecho pero ha destruido aquella barrera que creé- dijo Tai

-Vaya, vaya nuestro pequeño Taichi se nos ha enamorado – le dijo Chiba, muchas veces le decían pequeño Taichi de broma ya que era el más pequeño del grupo porque los otros tres integrantes ya iban a la universidad

-que graciosos que sois… en fin volvamos a ensayar- dijo Tai que se había sonrojado un poco

Cuando ya era de noche, cerca de las ocho y media, terminaron de ensayar y cada uno se fue por su lado. Cuando Tai iba camino a su casa pasó por enfrente de una joyería, y se quedó mirando un colgante el cual tenía un corazón.

-"creo que ya he encontrado el regalo para Sora"- pensó Tai mientras que en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa y entraba a la tienda.

Pasaron dos días y llegó el día de Nochebuena, día en el que el grupo de Taichi tocaría para el encendido del árbol que sería a las 00:00. La noche llegó y Sora cenaba con sus padres, ya que el resto de su familia vivían bastante lejos, Mientras que Tai cenó con toda la familia sus padres, su hermana, sus abuelos y algún tío que había podido ir como tradicionalmente hacían todos los años, lo que hacía que fuera una cena bastante amena.

-¿Sabíais que Tai tiene novia?- dijo Hikari en un momento de la cena, haciendo que su hermano le lanzara una mirada asesina

-vaya Taichi y ¿Cómo es que no nos lo has dicho?- le preguntaba su abuela, mientras que su tío le daba una palmada en la espalda

-se me habrá pasado abuela- dijo el moreno haciendo una sonrisa forzada

-¿Cómo se llama?¿es guapa?...- empezó a lanzarle una bomba de preguntas su abuela

-deja de atosigar al muchacho Saaya- le dijo el abuelo Yagami

-Se llama Sora, y bueno para mí es hermosa- le respondió Tai sonrojándose

-oh parece que nuestro Taichi se ha enamorado- dijo su tío rodeando su brazo por el cuello del moreno y atrayéndolo hacia él, mientras que el resto de su familia reía por el gesto que había hecho el hombre

Así pasó la cena hasta que Tai se tuvo que ir hacia la plaza donde sería el concierto. Cuando llegó ya había gente, y por supuesto ya estaban allí sus compañeros esperándolo para que comprobara su guitarra y así poder empezar.

Cuando ya estaban en el escenario colocados y todo estaba preparado para empezar, Tai se dirigió al micrófono para hablar.

-Buenas noches, somos "TEEN SOUL", espero que estén teniendo una buena noche y que disfruten con nuestra música- dijo es chico de pelo alborotado, cuando se escucho al batería tocar las baquetas para así dar comienzo a la primera canción de la noche. Después de un par de canciones navideñas como "All I want for Christmas is you" y "Happy Christmas (war is over)" Tai se fijó que Sora estaba entre el público por lo que al finalizar la segunda canción dejó su guitarra acústica y cogió su Gibson Les Paul, para después dirigirse al público nuevamente.

-bueno espero que estén pasándola bien, ahora vamos a tocar una nueva canción que se titula "My miracle" esperamos que les guste- dijo Tai dirigiendo su vista a donde estaba su novia con su amiga Mimi, entonces escucho nuevamente el sonido de las baquetas de Chiba, por lo que empezó a cantar.(N/A: link- watch?v=sGUub39Xkcc)

_Such a feeling's coming over me from you  
There is only one wish on my mind_

Sora que estaba hablando con Mimi no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo Tai, hasta que empezó la canción y se giró en dirección al escenario para poder ver como su novio cantaba, cuando sintió su mirada en ella y supo que le estaba cantando a ella.

_I long to be close to you  
I long to be close to you  
I'll be on your side Forever more_

_You are a miracle to me, miracle to me  
Let me tell you this  
I don't wanna lose your love, my love_

_You are a miracle to me, miracle to me  
Let me tell you this  
But, I can not explain how much I love you_

_How can I tell you now?  
How can I say to you?  
There is only one wish on my mind_

_I long to be close to you  
I long to be close to you  
I'll be on your side Forever more Forever more_

_I long to be close to you  
I long to be close to you_

_You are a miracle to me, miracle to me  
Let me tell you this  
I don't wanna lose your love, my love_

_You are a miracle to me, miracle to me  
Let me tell you this  
But, I can not explain how much I love you_

_You are a miracle to me, miracle to me  
Let me tell you this  
I wanna hold you tight tonight, my love_

_You are a miracle to me, miracle to me  
Let me tell you this  
But, I can not explain how much I love you_

_Such a felling's coming over me from you  
There is only one wish on my mind_

_I long to be close to you  
I long to be close to you  
I'll be on your side Forever more Forever more_

Cuando faltaba un cuarto de hora para que fueran las doce, los "TEEN SOUL" dejaron de tocar para que se hiciera el encendido del árbol de la plaza. Sora se encontraba sola delante del árbol, ya que se habían encontrado con Izzi y se habían ido los dos. Faltaban cinco minutos para el encendido y Sora no veía por ningún lado a Tai, por la mañana habían quedado en que estarían juntos para el acto.

De repente sintió unos brazos abrazarla por la cintura lo que hizo que la asustara y diera un pequeño grito.

-tranquila que soy yo- le dijo Tai dándole un beso en la mejilla

- que susto me has dado- le dijo Sora poniendo su mano derecha sobre las manos de él que se encontraban en el abdomen de la chica ya que en la otra mano llevaba una bolsa

-¿te ha gustado el concierto?- le preguntó el moreno apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de la chica

-no ha estado mal- le dijo con simpleza Sora, sabiendo que esa respuesta molestaría un poco a su novio

-¿solo eso?- le contestó Tai haciendo puchero, a lo que Sora no pudo resistirse el reír

-ha sido fantástico, maravilloso, ¿contento?- le dijo la pelirroja sonriéndole

-eso está mejor-contestó el moreno dándole un beso en los labios- ahora quiero que cierres los ojos y no los abras hasta que yo te lo diga ¿vale?

-está bien- le dijo la pelirroja cerrando sus ojos, entonces sintió como el moreno quitaba las manos de su cintura, y unos segundos después algo rodeaba su cuello

-ya puedes abrirlos- le dijo Tai

-ooh mi amor es hermoso- le dijo Sora girándose para darle un tierno beso en los labios

-¿te gusta?- le preguntó el moreno

-no me gusta- le dijo Sora a lo que Tai puso una cara de "que"- me encanta

-mi amor me habías asustado- le dijo el moreno

-eso es por lo de antes- le contestó sacándole la lengua- yo también tengo algo para ti, cierra los ojos también- le dijo Sora, Tai cerró los ojos y la chica cogió la bufanda de color naranja que había tejido para ponerla alrededor del cuello del chico, entonces acercó a Taichi con la bufanda para besarlo- ya los puedes abrir- le dijo cuando se había separado-¿te gusta?

-me encanta-le contesto el chico de pelo alborotado para después fundirse los dos en un beso lleno de pasión, ternura y sobretodo amor, hasta que encendieron las luces del árbol y todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir y ellos miraron como se encendían las luces y en ese momento empezaron a caer copos de nieve dejando así una bonita estampa de Navidad.

-Feliz Navidad Sora- le dijo el chico

-Feliz Navidad Tai- le contestó la chica para después volver a unir sus labios.

* * *

Ooooh que capitulo mas bonito... ^^

Hola a TODOS!

bueno siento haber tardado taaantoo tiempo en actualizar pero la vagueza de agosto es insoportable y mas sabiendo que YA SE ME TERMINA EL VERANO Y LAS VACACIONES noooooo!

si ya lo se estoy mas loca que una cabra pero bueno

este capitulo es bastante romanticón y algo empalagoso verdad? pero bueno con lo que me ha costado escribirlo lo dejaré así aunque los capitulo que se vienen ya van a tener mas morbillo en plan de hacerlos sufrir

yo creo que haré unos 2 o como mucho 3 capítulos mas a ver si antes de que empiece la universidad acabo este fic sino madre mía

en fin gracias por los poquitos reviews que me dejasteis aunque sean pocos los agradezco, a los demás lectores decir que sigan el ejemplo de estas maravillosas personas que dejan sus comentarios, si son para mejorar mi historia se lo agradecería

Si les ha gustado la historia dejen alguna señal para que yo la autora lo sepa, y sino les ha gustado recomendarsela a vuestros enemigos y enemigas para que se j**an ^^

Un saludo y hasta el próximo capitulo!

**SIGAN LOS PUNTITOS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
